Never Before Seen
by manganime98
Summary: Chrome Dokuro is a doctor living a perfectly normal and good life. But when she finds an injured man on the side of her car and decides to help him, everything spirals out of control, and Chrome isn't sure who to trust anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: I do not own KHR**_

_**Dedicated to Vicky126 and yukiXsnow**_

_**Sorry for the long wait! **_

Chrome Dokuro sighed, and rubbed her eye tiredly, avoiding her covered right eye. After a long day at work, she was ready to go home and just _sleep_. Working at a hospital was tiring. She stared at the paper in front of her, the words blurring together, before she stood up and grabbed her white coat, walking out of her room into the corridors of the Namimori Hospital.

She walked into her patients' room, smiling at her patients, checking if everything was alright. A young boy who had come to take his appendix out tugged at the ends of her coat. She looked down to him.

"Ne, nee-san, can you read me a story?" Chrome smiled, before pulling up a chair. She grabbed a children's book, and opened it, reading softly until the boy fell asleep. She tucked her long purple hair behind her ear and sighed.

She glanced at the clock. 11:30. She sighed in relief; her shift was almost over. Besides the fact that today was one of the most boring shifts on earth, her shift had started at noon until now because she was covering for her cousin, Fran.

"Stupid Fran," She mumbled, rubbing her eye once more. He was off with his boyfriend, Bel, while she slaved away doing a double shift. But she felt kind of good though, that Bel had finally taken some time off his career to spend some time with Fran.

The woman stood up, stretching, and yawned. She bent down to give the sleeping boy one last pat on the head, tucked the book away on the shelf in his room, and walked out. Her watch gave a little beep; releasing her from the huge, white prison they called a hospital. Walking back to her office, she cleaned everything up.

"Bye, Chrome-san." Chrome started, and she looked to her left and saw a woman with long, orange-brownish hair and wide brown eyes. It was Kyoko. The soft smile on her face was always there whenever she saw her nurse. "See you tomorrow." The young woman nodded, hanging up her white coat. She walked down the hallways towards the sliding doors, nodding bye to the receptionist, Mammon, and pulled out her purse to get her keys. Then she froze.

"_Oh, kami-sama,_" She breathed out in horror.

A man with ebony-colored hair and pale skin was sitting down on the street, leaning against the door of a car next to hers. He held his left arm at an awkward angle, and two silver tonfas that lay beside him glittered in the street-light. He was covered with wounds, his dark hair matted with dried blood. Dropping her purse, she ran over to him, her violet eye wide with worry.

"Sir? Sir! Can you hear me?" She turned over his wrist and felt a pulse. It was still beating. Relieved at this little sign of life, she closed her eye and ran back towards the hospital. Mammon looked up, startled when Chrome burst in, yelling her head off.

"Mammon-san, get a stretcher!" Kyoko came running out.

"Ch-Chrome-san? What's going on?" Chrome ignored her, and she ran back towards the man. She knelt down next to him, calling out to him, trying to get him to wake up. She looked up when she heard footsteps. It was Kyoko. Chrome nodded gratefully. She looked him over rapidly, checking for wounds that she needed to do first aid on.

Before she could get a closer look at the man, Tsuna, another doctor with brown bushy hair ran up to them, carrying a stretcher. At the count of three, they lifted the man gently onto the gurney.

"All set," Tsuna murmured, strapping the unconscious man onto the stretcher. She followed them inside, trotting beside him, and in her head she was running through the emergency practices she had taken. Tsuna shot her a look of pure panic; he had never experienced something like this because he was a pediatrician.

Suddenly, he started convulsing and he began gasping for air.

Right. Make an airway.

She intubated him, taping it in place. She flinched when the ventilator came on; her nerves were shot with panic. Tsuna grabbed a stethoscope and listened.

"He's good," He reported. She breathed out in relief, and behind her, Kyoko also sighed in relief. She glanced at the heart monitor.

"Alright, he's okay," Chrome looked at the other wounds, cleaning them efficiently and suturing them closed. She jumped when the heart monitor screeched, signaling that it went into failure. Her violet eye widened, and she immediately began pumping his chest, shooting a panicked look at the male doctor.

"Tsuna, bag him!" She said desperately, forgetting to add the prefix in her panic. She began compressions. Tsuna shot over to a cabinet and pulled out the bag. He attached it to the patient's mouth and squeezed it, keeping in time with Chrome. She counted to herself, pumping in time with Tsuna.

"Lidocaine," She ordered Kyoko, and the nurse ran off and brought back the box. She popped it open and handed it to the impatient purple-haired woman. Chrome injected the drug straight into the man's heart. Behind her, Kyoko grimaced.

Tsuna's voice rose a little. "Nothing." Kyoko turned, and took the paddles off the cart and charged it with the other defibrillator. She handed it to Chrome, who ordered for it to be set to two hundred. She armed herself, and pressed down on the man's chest.

His body jumped into the air as she electrocuted him. Nothing happened. She did it again, but there was no response. Tsuna made a small sound in distress.

"Change it to three hundred," She said frantically, and electrocuted him once more.

"Flat line," Tsuna reported, and Chrome gritted her teeth and placed the electrical pads on the man's chest. His body leaped into the air as she electrocuted him once more. Chrome looked at Tsuna again. He shook his head.

"Kyoko-san, Epi!" She demanded anxiously and immediately administered it directly into the man's heart. Glanced at the monitor again.

Nothing.

She felt panic rising up within her. She felt this uncontrollable need to save him, to make sure that he got out of this alive. She gritted her teeth. No. She was going to make sure that he was going to make it. "Time?" She asked.

Tsuna instantly replied, "Nine minutes." Really? It had felt like a second. She cleared her head, and turned to the table. She saw what she wanted, and she snatched up a scalpel. "I'm cracking his chest." Tsuna's hand quickly covered her own.

"No, Chrome-!" She glared at her friends for the first time in her life and hissed, "He's _dying._" She yanked her hand out of his grip and felt down the man's ribs. Once she reached the bottom of the diaphragm, she made an incision. She mustered up her courage and slipped a gloved hand inside. She heard Tsuna cuss and Kyoko whimper. She closed her eye and blocked out everything, concentrating as she massaged his heart.

**Please,** she begged him silently. **Please, keep your heart beating.**__The heart didn't feel too bad. It kind of felt like a warm, wet, Silly putty. She concentrated on manually pumping blood through the man's body. Faintly she heard the heart monitor with its constant screeching. It practically screamed, 'failure'. She started as the heart monitor gave out beeps, signaling that he was back.

"W-What?" Kyoko asked, sounding stunned. "Was that… him?" Chrome smiled, and slipped her hand out.

"Yes," She replied. "Start a drip." Kyoko came forward and attached him to a drip. Chrome snapped off her gloves, and she walked away, letting Kyoko and Tsuna take care of the rest. She rubbed a tired hand over her good eye. Once she was outside the emergency room, she leaned against the white walls of the hospital.

"Tough," She opened her eye and looked at Mammon. She was wearing a white dress shirt and a dark purple pencil skirt. Mammon had her bangs covering her eyes again.

"What's tough, Mammon-san?" she asked. The receptionist shrugged, standing next to the young doctor.

"Seeing stuff like that. You're a surgeon, you see tons of gruesome stuff like that; but I'd bet my money that you don't always get a good night's sleep." Chrome smiled faintly.

Her perceptive friend was right once again. Working as a surgeon, and sometimes helping out with the police at the morgue, she sometimes had trouble falling asleep at night. And it meant that Mammon was a hundred percent sure that she wasn't sleeping because Mammon would not bet her money for _anything_. Once the receptionist mentioned her money, you knew that she was serious, and you shouldn't mess with her.

"Why'd you try so hard?" Mammon asked her after a few minutes of silence. Chrome blinked, remembering the overpowering sense to save him even if it cost Chrome her own life. She played with her bracelet nervously, stalling. Twisting it, the silver chain glinted in the light. It was a charm bracelet, and she had two lucky charms on it. One was from Fran, a silver frog that was said to have brought music, and Bel, Fran's boyfriend, had given her a crown, saying that it would bring her wealth. She fumbled with it, and finally settled for an, "I don't know."

Mammon raised an eyebrow, but she let it go. Chrome sucked in a breath, and closed her eye. It was over. He was saved. Then, as the impact of what just happened hit her, she closed her eye, and sank down.

"Oh Kami, what happened to him?" She murmured tiredly.

_***K*H*R***_

Hibari Kyouya hissed in pain. Everything hurt so much. He moved his arm a little, wondering whether or not if it was broken. He hissed again, but this time in anger. Damn those pathetic herbivores. They were going to _pay_. But for now, he needed to get away to rest and recuperate. He stumbled through the woods, and saw a parking lot. He walked through it, everything blurry with pain. He hissed in pain as his left arm came in contact with the rearview mirror of a car. Yup. Definitely broken.

But nevertheless, he was safe now. Those idiot herbivores wouldn't dare to come out and follow him here in plain sight of the civilians. No, of course not. He saw a white building with a red cross over it. Just his luck. Smiling grimly, he made his way towards the hospital to get himself fixed up. _Then _he could have his revenge and bite all those idiot herbivores to death. However, everything started spinning when he got closer, and the pain became unbearable. It soon began spinning so bad that he leaned against the door of a car, panting heavily, his tonfas clattering onto the ground. He closed his eyes, but then they flew open again when he sensed someone near.

He snatched up his tonfas, ignoring the screaming pain in his left arm. Suddenly, a black figure shot towards him, and hit his neck, paralyzing Hibari. The herbivore with the ski mask on- **Of course. All the herbivore had to wear a ski mask while they were attacking someone.** Hibari thought dimly at the back of his mind- grinned, and whispered, "Not so strong, are you? Oh well, we'll get you next time."

The figure leaped away.

Hibari didn't have the strength to move anymore, and he sank to his knees, letting go of his tonfas. He sank down against the door of the car, and closed his eyes. The darkness was overtaking him.

"-ir? Sir! Can you hear me?" He heard her, but he couldn't open his eyes. She felt him turn over his right arm, and press gently on the inside of his wrist. He relaxed at the touch; it was gently and comforting. The hand suddenly disappeared, running away. **No**, he thought dimly, his senses shutting down. **Come back.** He wanted that strong, yet gentle touch again. As if they heard his thoughts, footsteps approached.

"Sir, we're going to help you okay? Nod your head if you can hear me," The soft, musical voice commanded gently, yet firmly. He didn't have the strength to do that. More footsteps joined him.

After a while though, everything was peculiar. He would hear the voices clearly, and then it would fade away again. He was also being jostled up and down; it was all so very strange. Then he was still, and he felt somebody clean his wounds and sew them shut.

Suddenly, he heard a soft pop, and an echoing shriek, then he was falling through the darkness towards a little speck of white. He floated just in front of the little speck, and he peered curiously at it. Reaching out cautiously towards the white sphere, he held it. It was warm, and it was emitting a gentle glow of light in this dark abyss. The sphere grew brighter, and suddenly the whole room was bright.

Then there it was: dozens and dozens of faces, all glaring accusingly at him. They shook their fists at him, pointed at him accusingly, and then they pounced. Pain seared through his body. His chest was being pushed on, pumping at his heart. His ribs cracked, and he gasped out in pain.

"You killed me!" A man howled, pummeling his fists into Hibari.

"Why'd you do it? My family!" Another shrieked hysterically.

"All gone, you _monster_!" A woman wailed, and proceeded to punch him. Damn, she had a good right hook. He struggled frantically in their grip, before another stab to his chest at his heart. It hurt. A lot. His body jerked as his body suddenly had a feeling as if electricity went through him. He wanted desperately to get away from this place; it was going to drive him insane.

"Let me go, you pathetic herbivores, I'll bite you all to _death_," He hissed menacingly. They growled back.

"No use, you demon, we're all dead!" A child in the back cried. "You are too, if you're with us!" Everyone yelled in chorus of madness and insanity. He needed to get away. Badly. He jerked again as his whole body was wracked with a jolt of pain. His body jerked due to the reaction.

"Why'd you kill us?" A man from the back screamed, taking out a needle and stabbing it into his chest. He flinched. More pain. He hissed back to the man, fear starting to overpower his anger.

"It was my _job_." He shot back. He needed to get out of here, escape his past demons, and suddenly, warmth. Suddenly, the skylark felt someone's hand in his chest, squeezing his heart gently but firmly, as if willing him to go on.

**Please. Please, keep your heart beating. **He blinked when he heard that soft voice again. The hand that was massaging his heart was gently squeezing it, and he felt himself being pulled gently away from his demons. They howled in rage as he was pulled back from the light and into the darkness.

He sighed in relief as he lay in the darkness, waiting. Then his body was screaming for him to wake up. He groaned, but complied. He heard beeps that sounding like a heart monitor. He smiled grimly in his head. He knew that sound. He was in hospitals all the time. There was another sound too; a soft breathing, a clock ticking. Curiosity took over his common sense to sleep, so he decided that it was finally time to wake up.

And then he opened his eyes.

_***K*H*R***_

It was the eyes.

Chrome waited with bated breath as she heard his heart beat faster, signaling that he was waking up. When he opened his eyes, she couldn't think. The steely eagle eyes that glinted with intellect and ferocity, showed an independent man with an insurmountable sense of pride. She had always agreed with the saying that the eyes were the window to the soul. Or was it door instead of window? She couldn't bring herself to care.

His eyes were a bluish steel color, and they narrowed at the sight of her.

"Herbivore," He started, nodding to her. "Thank you." She blinked. He held out his right arm, his left being in a cast. She reached out to shake it, but when she did, he suddenly pulled her down till they were face-to-face. It was a little too close. But his aura was threatening.

"Herbivore," He hissed, anger clear in his eyes. She said nothing. "Why did you save me?" He snarled. Her eye narrowed in return. She saved his stupid life, and this was how he treated her? Besides, how did he know that she was the one who operated on him?

She ignored it. "I did," She said keeping her voice calm and quiet, but still underlined with quiet anger. "Because I wanted to," She continued, not telling him that she felt an overpowering sense to protect, to help. His eyes narrowed even more.

"Do you know how much danger you've put yourself in?" He said quietly, glaring. His eyes gleamed with threat. She was confused, but she kept it in, and she pulled back. He looked surprised that she dared to pull back.

Chrome brushed her long, purple hair back, regaining some of her dignity of being pulled down disgracefully. "I'm Chrome Dokuro," She introduced herself, and walked out of the room, her head held high. She paused at the door, and looked back. She smiled, softening her features.

"Get some sleep," She told him softly. Then she shut the door and walked out. It was finally time to go home. She glanced at the clock. 5:00 am. She sighed, deciding to take the day off. Mammon had left at around midnight.

Her low heels clacked on the polished tiles as she walked down the aisle to the exit. Unlocking her car door, she drove back home, barely making it back without falling asleep. She stumbled into her bedroom, trying not to wake her cousin, Fran. He was sleeping in the other room, but he was a very light sleeper. Yawning, Chrome undressed and put on her white nightgown. It was very short; white and loose with small straps, but comfy. She then flopped onto the bed without even pulling the covers up around her.

As Chrome dozed off, she didn't know that she was being watched. Her bracelet glinted in the moonlight, before the frog charm gleamed red, emitting a soft red glow around it…

… and back in the hospital, a bedridden patient smiled grimly, and gripped the GPS tracker tighter, eagle eyes glaring at the red dot gleaming on the screen.

"Stupid Herbivore," He muttered, and leaped out of bed, grabbing his coat and tonfas, pulling the IV out and disabling the heart monitor in one swift motion. Silently, he padded over to the window, and slid it open. The moonlight paled his skin, and his eyes glared predatorily into the night. Then, with a deep breath, he jumped out gracefully, landing quietly before he sprinted off in the direction of a certain doctor's house.

_***Owari***_

_**I decided to write a new fic, and I can't update regularly because my school blocked FFN on Monday-Fridays, and I go to a boarding school, so when I DO finish, I can't update quickly. SO bear with me please, and please review!**_

_**P.S. Everyone is in their 20ishes. Okay? Not official, but I'm still thinking about their ages. IT's an AU of the TYL characters! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

"_Stupid Herbivore," He muttered, and leaped out of bed, grabbing his coat and tonfas, pulling the IV out and disabling the heart monitor in one swift motion. Silently, he padded over to the window, and slid it open. The moonlight paled his skin, and his eyes glared predatorily into the night. Then, with a deep breath, he jumped out gracefully, landing quietly before he sprinted off in the direction of a certain doctor's house._

_~1896~_

Chrome opened her eyes and glanced at the clock by her bed. 8:00. Damn, she had only slept for three hours. Groaning, she turned in her bed and came face to face with a certain patient she had just treated.

The one that was supposed to be in the hospital.

She stared, and as if he knew that she was staring, his beautiful eagle eyes popped open, glaring at her. "Herbivore," He growled. "Go back to sleep." She blinked and nodded, closing her eye again. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Screeching, she jumped out of bed, pulling the pillow out from under his head to cover herself. He frowned at her from his spot in her bed. He was shirtless; his white shirt was lying on the ground next to him. **What happened?** She thought frantically, mind wheeling.

"Herbivore, quiet down. It's too loud," he said, eyes narrowing. She turned beet red as he continued to stare at her. She clutched the huge pillow tighter and stammered. He stared at her, not embarrassed at all, that pervert.

"I-I-I y-you h-h-h-how-?" She blabbered. He sighed and got up, smoothing out his dark locks.

"Never mind, herbivore. Don't you have work today?" he yawned, reminding her of a cat. She stifled a giggle. However, he seemed to hear it. He opened an eye to look at her.

"What, herbivore?" He demanded. She struggled to keep her facial structures smooth.

"N-Nothing," She answered, looking down. He observed her for another moment before turning to pick his shirt up from the floor. She blinked once. His muscles rippled, showing a lean but fit man. Then Chrome realized something. Looking over him carefully, she noticed that the lines from the stiches were closed over, healed. His cast was also gone. Her eye narrowed.

"What happened to your stiches and cast?" She asked. He stiffened, and turned around.

"Pardon?" He asked politely, but his voice held the same threatening note just like earlier in the morning. The woman looked him over again.

"You're almost…" She paused, struggling to think. He was almost completely healed. Chrome shook her head quickly; it was impossible for him to heal that quickly. He must've thrown away the cast or something.

"Spit it out, herbivore," He said easily, relaxing. He clearly felt relieved. She scowled, before she jumped at the sound of knocking.

"Chrome, are you awake?" She panicked. However, the man did nothing but button his shirt up calmly.

"I-I-yes!" She replied wildly.

"I'm coming in then," Fran monotoned, and the doorknob jiggled. "Chrome?" He said, sounding a little confused.

"Y-Yes?" She said, and pushed the man towards her closet.

"Why'd you lock your door?" Fran asked. She began sweating.

"Uhhh…" She shoved the man, hard. He glared at her. 'Get _in!_" She mouthed angrily. He stood stubbornly still. She looked in his eyes, and she sagged when she saw what he was thinking.

_I am not hiding in a __**closet**__. Not ever, ever, ever. _

She groaned in exasperation and stopped pushing, resting her head against his chest. He stood calmly, emotionless as he let the girl rest. That was the only place she could reach; he was tall and she was too small.

"Chrome? You okay?" Fran said, sounding a little worried. She was flustered once more, pulling her face out of his shirt.

"Y-Yeah…" She looked around for an excuse. "It's j-just the time of the month!" She exclaimed after her eyes landed on a pack of sanitary pads on top of her shelf. Her cousin sounded satisfied, footsteps already fading.

"Okay, breakfast's in the fridge, okay? I'm going out to work." Her cousin went out, the tell-tale signs of opening the garage door sounding through the house. Moments later, Chrome heard his car start up and drive away, the hum of the motor fading as it got farther.

She turned to look at the unknown man, who was currently smirking at her.

"'Time of the month'?" He questioned, and she blushed a little. Putting her hands on her hips, she told him to leave.

"You're trespassing," She said. He merely adorned the look of boredom and turned around, raking his hands through his bed-hair.

"No, herbivore," He yawned once more, stretching. "I'm not going," She glowered; surprised that she wasn't scared at all to find a man in her bed sleeping with her. She sighed, annoyed, and she went over to her dresser and got her brush.

She brushed her long purple hair as he stood there silently, watching. Beginning to feel annoyed, Chrome glared at him. It seemed that she was doing that a lot lately.

"What?" She asked. He simply shrugged, and then he continued to stand there. The woman sighed and put her brush down. "What's your name?" He blinked.

"Hibari Kyouya."

Chrome nodded, and she stood up. "I'll go warm up a shower for you." He looked surprised at this gesture, but she strode out before he could respond.

_***K*H*R**_

The herbivore was taking it well.

Sure, she had screamed at first, but then the girl seemed to adapt herself to the situation easily. Hibari's eyes narrowed. The girl had sharp eyes; already she had noticed that he was almost healed. He contemplated on whether or not he should tell her, but then he shook his head to himself.

No.

He had already pulled her far enough into his situation; he couldn't afford to pull her in even deeper. Growling into the empty room, he paced back and forth. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Chrome.

"Water's hot now, Hibari-san." Then she threw clothes at him. He caught them effortlessly before turning to look at her. She seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"It's Mukuro-san's." She said simply, and walked out. His eyes narrowed. Hibari didn't know what a 'Mukuro-san' was, but he needed to find out. Chrome needed to be under strict surveillance so she would be safe. He walked into the shower and closed the door, locking it and stepping into the shower.

After he finished, a walked out, toweling his hair dry with a towel wrapped around his waist. He slipped on the clothes and grimaced. It smelled of Sakura flowers; and Hibari _hated_ them with a passion. It was so sickly sweet and they reminded him of one of his past demons. He shook his head quickly. They wouldn't have caught on to him so quickly. He made sure to cover his trail.

Nodding, satisfied with himself, he settled himself on the doctor's bed and waited for her to finish showering and come in.

_***K*H*R***_

Chrome finished showering and stepped out, drying herself. The hot shower was relaxing, soothing her. She put on a white cotton t-shirt and pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans. Sighing and walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders, Chrome combed her long, wet hair.

Hibari was waiting for her, sitting on the bed with his back straight, eyes following her.

"I didn't think that it would fit you," She said, looking him over. "But it actually fits pretty well." She finished, looking pleased with herself. He twitched as if resisting an eye roll, but he stayed still.

"Ta-da," He grouched, standing up and walking over to the windows. Her eye followed him and watched curiously as he opened the window and whistled.

Tilting her head, she asked, "What are you doing?" He ignored her, and a few moments later a fluffy, plump, yellow canary flew in and nestled in his hair. It ruffled its wings proudly.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The skylark allowed himself a small smile and he held his hand out. Hopping into his hand and chirping nonstop, the little bird ruffled it wings and stared suspiciously at Chrome. The doctor smiled.

"You have a canary?" she asked, looking at it. He stared at her as if she was stupid; an eyebrow arched. She harrumphed good-naturedly, crossing her arms. "Just making sure!" He smiled a little, and the doctor blinked in surprise. The small smile changed his features, causing the corners of his steel-blue eyes to turn up and soften his face, making him very good-looking.

Not that he wasn't before, but this just made him even more attractive. Chrome couldn't help it; she stared. His smile quickly disappeared, replacing it with an irritated frown.

"What?" He asked, tickling the bird, causing it to chirp happily. She giggled.

"Nothing," She said innocently, and his eyes narrowed. Then Chrome jumped at the sound of 'Kupii~' and turned to look at the window. A small hedgehog was climbing in, panting. She grinned at the cute hedgehog. Hibari picked it up and it burbled happily.

"Kupii~" It squealed happily, and nuzzled him. He smiled a little again, and bopped its nose.

"Alright," She heard him mutter. Straining her ears to catch what he was saying, Chrome just barely caught his next words. "I'm okay. We'll be staying here awhile, okay?" The hedgehog squealed and the bird chirped at his words as if they understood.

"Hey! You can't just decide to stay here! Fran might think of something weird and Mukuro-san might think I'm cheating on him!" She protested. The three of them ignored her. "Hibari-san! Really, I have a boyfriend!" He turned to look at her, looking bored.

"Oh? What's his name?" He questioned.

"Mukuro," She replied, and then, huffing angrily, "You guys need to leave!" Hibari sighed.

"Herbivore, it will be fine. Make up an excuse or something. Give him something you herbivores call… what was it called again?" He turned to ask the bird that was riding on his left shoulder.

"Cock-block!" It chirped, and Chrome stared disbelievingly at the small bird. Hibari nodded as if it was something normal.

"Yes, give him the 'cock-block'," He continued. When his words sank in, she blushed the deepest red.

"I-I-I haven't done 'it' yet!" She stammered. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Do you mean 'intercourse'?" He asked, and she blushed even more. Hibari did not resist this time, but rolled his eyes openly. "You call yourself a doctor, but you can't even say 'intercourse'," He muttered. The doctor glared daggers, still red in the face.

"L-Let's not t-t-t-talk about my sex life!" She stuttered. He stared at Chrome for another second before heading towards the door.

"Fine. What's for breakfast?" The skylark asked, yawning, and he opened the door, revealing a short male with teal-green hair and a bored expression. Chrome shrieked while Hibari and Fran stood there calmly.

"Well," Hibari noted casually after Chrome stopped screaming. "This is interesting," Fran narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes," Fran drawled. "This is indeed."

_***Owari***_

_**Finished! Mwahahaha! Reviews? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

_ "Well," Hibari noted after Chrome stopped screaming. "This is interesting," Fran narrowed his eyes ever so slightly._

_"Yes," Fran drawled. "This is indeed." _

_~1896~_

"Chrome," Fran monotoned, "Who's this?" Chrome stammered.

"I-I-I he's, h-he's the one I-I-I he-he-helped l-l-last ni-!"

"You," Fran interrupted, turning to Hibari. "Who are you?" The skylark, unfazed by the situation, bowed politely.

"Hibari Kyouya," he answered. "This is Hibird and Roll." Hibari introduced, pointing to the bird first, then to Roll. The teal-haired male nodded, and turned back to Chrome.

"Are you cheating-?"

"No," Chrome cut in sharply. "I… I found him in my bed this morning." She trailed off as she realized how stupid it sounded. However, Fran seemed interested, a little spark gleaming in his emotionless eyes.

"Oh? How did he get in without alerting the alarm system?" He mused, almost to himself. Chrome blinked; she hadn't thought of that. Turning to the amused skylark, she voiced the question.

"How _did_ you get in?" Hibari smirked.

"I disabled all of your herbivorous devices. I'll go and start them again," he said, turning to go. Fran stopped him.

"Hold it," he commanded. The skylark paused, and turned to him, a look of cold indifference on his face.

"Yes?" Fran looked him over, and nodded satisfactorily.

"You're good. Come on, I'll get you some breakfast." Fran offered, and Hibari nodded in thanks, following the younger male out of the room. Chrome blinked and jolted herself out of shock.

"Hold on, Fran, what about work?"

"Shift doesn't start till the afternoon," he shot over his shoulder. "I figured you were really distracted and would forget that it didn't start. I just asked the idiot prince to drive my car out." Chrome's mouth fell open in an 'O'.

"Y-You h-how-?" she spluttered. Fran was emotionless as he opened the fridge and took out some eggs.

"You were never that good at lying," he reminded Chrome, then, to Hibari: "Want some green tea?" The skylark nodded, and the shorter male poured him a cup of hot tea. Sitting down gracefully onto one of the wooden chairs and blowing on his tea to cool it, Hibari looked as if he didn't suddenly appear in someone's bed last night. Hibird flew to the top of the fridge while the skylark gently placed Roll onto the table. The hedgehog rolled around, squealing, before promptly curling up and falling asleep.

"I- oh, fine," she sighed, and helped Fran get some bacon. "You're too smart sometimes," she grumbled good-naturedly. He shrugged. Suddenly, they heard tires squealing into the driveway. Fran placed two plates full of food onto the table.

"Ah," he said, and cracked open another egg. "Idiot's back," Fran said just as the door slammed.

"Ushishishi~! Is that bacon I smell?"

**_*K*H*R*_**

A tall, blonde male sauntered in, his hands behind his head. "Ushi, did you get her?" He giggled as Chrome scowled at him. Hibari looked amused and sipped his tea as Chrome glowered at the couple at the stove.

"You two are so annoying," she muttered. Bel shot a grin at her.

"Ushi, sorry, but Froggy here was really worried that you were lying to him." She smiled, but stood up, picking up her plate.

"I'll be going, Mukuro-san asked to meet up with him," Hibari stood up as well. Everyone looked at him confusedly. "H-Hibari-san-?" Chrome asked, trailing off nervously, wondering what was going through his head.

"I'm going with you," he said simply. Chrome stared at him as Bel cracked up like a maniac while Fran did nothing at all. The skylark turned to glare coldly at the laughing blonde.

"What are you laughing at, herbivore?" He snapped, scowling. Hibird chirped from his place on top of the fridge. Bel laughed once more before he calmed himself down.

"You," he chuckled. "Ushishi, you're such a stalker. You show up in her bed, and now you want to follow her out to her date?" Hibari stayed silent, letting him take whatever he wanted as an answer. But when Bel continued to stand there as if expecting an answer, Hibari growled in annoyance.

"Yes," he grumbled. The blonde burst out laughing again, and now it was Fran's turn to look amused. Chrome looked horrified. He turned to frown at the doctor. "What, herbivore?"

"Y-You ca-can't stalk me!" She protested, eye wide. He sighed, irritated. "Y-You can't!"

"I'm not stalking you, herbivore," he explained patiently, and Chrome ground her teeth at the tone. "I'm simply making sure that you're safe." Fran smirked and Bel laughed again.

"Aw, look at who's jealous! And you guys have just met, ushishi." Bel giggled. The skylark turned to face the laughing blonde.

"Is there a problem with me making sure that she's safe?" He asked, and the prince perked up at the threat.

"Ushi, no, but you're so stupid~!" Hibari grinned savagely, and crouched down.

"Are you asking for me to bite you to death, idiot-herbivore?" He hissed, baring his teeth. Bel grinned, full of malice. The blonde took out weird-looking knives and twirled them, laughing. Chrome hastened to interfere.

"U-Um, Hibari-san, you don't want to fight with him, he's a genius in combat- well, that's what Fran says anyway…" She trailed off when the skylark looked at her, interest sparking in his eyes.

"Oh? A genius?" He mused thoughtfully, and sank into a crouch again. "I guess this will be fun." He smirked, and slid his tonfas out silently. Fran and Chrome blinked- being doctors and not soldiers or whatever these two were, they never knew how to hide weapons in their clothing or how to take them out silently. Bel grinned, also sinking into a battle-ready position.

"Bring it, bitch," he snarled, and Hibari grinned and leapt at him. However, right before Hibari smashed a tonfa into Bel's face, Fran tackled the blonde.

"Ow," Bel whined. "Froggy~!" Fran sat up, emotionless.

"Interception!" He monotoned loudly. "No fighting in the kitchen." He said, glaring at Hibari. The skylark sighed, but put his tonfas away. He nodded to the blonde.

"We'll continue this later, herbivore." He said, and Bel grinned.

"Sure, Ushishishi." Hibari sighed, and turned away to face Chrome.

"Alright, herbivore-?" The skylark stared at and empty space; Chrome was gone. At that moment, they heard the car engine start up and drive away. The skylark growled in annoyance while Bel laughed once more.

"Ushishishi, she got you!" Hibari growled and stalked out of the house, slamming the door. Fran watched the scene unfold amusedly.

"Well," he stated after a minute, "He certainly is a weird man." Bel grinned, and put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"He sure is, ushishishi," he agreed. Fran sipped his coffee as Bel continued to laugh. Suddenly, Chrome popped her head through the frame. The teal-haired male started in surprise while Bel's jaw dropped. She smiled, and winked.

"Used your trick, if you don't mind," she said, coming to sit down. The other two sat in stupefied silence. She picked up a piece of toast from the toaster and buttered it. Biting into it, she said, "What?" after a few minutes of silence.

"Wh-Who drove your car?" Bel asked, recovering from his stupor. She smiled, and bit into her toast again.

"I rigged the car to drive for a few miles out of the neighborhood. It'll lock automatically after it stops." Bel's jaw dropped once again as Fran nodded in understanding.

"H-How-?" Chrome shrugged.

"I took chemical engineering for a year. Didn't like it," she said, finishing her bread. The blonde stared as Fran allowed himself a little smile.

"Wonder what the idiot-duckling's doing now?" He wondered. Chrome shrugged.

And somewhere along in Namimori, Hibari, jogging in the direction where the car went, sneezed violently.

**_*Owari*_**

**_Reviews? Oh, Chrome has a backbone because she's older, and two, this is an AU. I won't make too many changes about her personality, but I hope you don't get annoyed. See ya in the next chappie!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Thank you so much, chquine-harvinellisse for beta-ing everything!_**

_"I rigged the car to drive for a few miles out of the neighborhood. It'll lock automatically after it stops." Bel's jaw dropped once again as Fran nodded in understanding. _

_"H-How-?" Chrome shrugged._

_"I took chemical engineering for a year. Didn't like it," she said, finishing her bread. The blonde stared as Fran allowed himself a little smile. _

_"Wonder what the idiot-duckling's doing now?" He wondered. Chrome shrugged. _

_And somewhere along in Namimori, Hibari, jogging in the direction where the car went, sneezed violently. _

_~1896~_

Hibari stared at the car in surprise when it stopped. Growling, he padded silently over to the car and peered through the window.

Empty.

He snarled at the empty car before pulling out his tonfas to smash through the window.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

He turned to see Hibird flying towards him. "Hibari!" Hibird chirped.

"Go to the herbivore," he sighed, irritated. "Hurry," he added, and the canary flew off in a ball of yellow feathers. Hibari glared at the locked car once more and looked around. The road was empty. He grinned, and he clicked a hidden button on his tonfas. A little point popped out of the end of the tonfa.

He slammed the pointed end of the tonfa into the window and the window broke. The car alarm didn't go off; he had learned that if the car wasn't hit with enough force then the car alarm wouldn't sound. Because of the pointy tip, he didn't have to use a lot of force to break the window, and as a result the car alarm remained silent.

He reached in and unlocked the car. Opening the door, the skylark brushed all the broken pieces of glass off onto the road. Getting into the car, he flipped his phone open and dialed Dino. Dino Cavallone was an acquaintance of Hibari's; the skylark had met him in Italy while working, and consequently, they became friends.

Also known as 'Bucking Horse Dino', he was the head of his own company called the Cavallone Confederation. What the blonde did for his job, Hibari had no idea, and did not care. Dino was blonde, good-looking, friendly, and provided help for Hibari whenever he needed it.

And the skylark needed the bucking horse's help now. Dino picked up the phone on the third ring.

_"Hello?_"

"Cavallone herbivore," he said. "How do you start a car without the keys?"

**_*K*H*R*_**

Chrome walked leisurely through the subway entrance and into the subway, holding her bag tightly. It wouldn't do if someone took her bag or pickpocketed her. Her phone rang, and she accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"_Kufufufufu, my cute Chrome~!" _a man chirped on the other end. "_Where are you? Ken and Chikusa aren't here, so what are you afraid of?_" She giggled a little, covering her mouth.

"I got held up a little," she replied as the subway doors opened with a _whoosh_. Stepping out gingerly, Chrome walked up the stairs. "I had some… issues to take care of." Hibari was sort of an issue, right?

"_I see~! Kufu, you'd better come quickly before I eat all of your chocolate cake!_" Her eye widened.

"Mukuro-san! No!" She wailed, playing along. "I want my chocolate cake!" She could practically hear Mukuro smirking through the line.

"_Better hurry~! Kufufufu,_" he chuckled, and hung up. She smiled softly, and tied her hair back in a high ponytail with an elastic, leaving some at the front to frame her face. Walking forward briskly, the doctor went to meet her boyfriend at the café.

What she didn't know, though, was that a little yellow bird was following her.

**_*K*H*R*_**

Hibari suppressed a yell of triumph when the car roared to life. He merely grinned and praised Dino. Kind of.

"Cavallone, you're smarter than I thought you were," was his compliment. Dino wasn't bothered because he was used to it.

"_No problem, Kyouya! But why do you want to know how to do that? Are you stealing a car?"_ Dino snickered. Hibari didn't answer; he didn't like lying. At the silence, Dino began to panic.

_"Wait, you're actually STEALING a CAR?" _Dino shrieked. "_Did I really, truly, actually, help you STEAL A CAR?" _

"Yes," Hibari replied simply, and stamped on the pedal. Dino wailed, and, annoyed by the noise, Hibari hung up with a huff, tossing the phone behind him. "Annoying herbivore," he muttered, his eyes on the road. He swerved dangerously, not turning on the blinker. He heard a few shouts and swears at him, and he returned the greeting with a one fingered salute as he zoomed past them.

Screeching to a stop in front of Chrome's house, he stepped out gracefully, his sharp eyes scanning the house. The lights were off, and the garage door was locked. Hibari shrugged to himself and went over to the number pad to unlock the door.

He stared hard at the pad, and then he smirked, noticing that the paint of four of the numbers was a little worn off. Probably because Chrome and Fran had pushed the buttons so often. He pressed his fingers in a random order, trying each on in a different order.

After a few tries, the lock beeped, and the door slowly slid open. The skylark grinned, and parked the car inside the garage. He closed the door and walked inside the house.

Seating himself comfortably on the couch and munching on an apple, he opened a book and began reading, waiting for Chrome to come home.

**_*K*H*R*_**

Chrome let Mukuro drive her back, and she opened the front door, stepping inside. Mukuro followed her in, and she set the bag of groceries that she and Mukuro had bought in the grocery store. Mukuro pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going to get the other groceries." She nodded, and he walked out. Walking into the kitchen, Chrome stopped, and stared.

A sandwich was waiting for her on the kitchen counter. She cautiously picked it up, and looked at the note under.

Good trick, herbivore. 

It was Hibari. She groaned, remembering that Hibari existed. Her eye widened. If the sandwich was here, then that meant-

"Surprise, herbivore," a voice drawled from the doorway. She turned around slowly, and when her suspicions were confirmed, she resisted groaning aloud and smashing her head into the counter. Instead, she contented herself with setting the sandwich down and glaring coldly at Hibari.

"Hibari-san, please leave." She demanded quietly, but firmly. Hibari yawned, looking bored.

"No, herbivore," he said easily, and leaned against the doorframe. She glared hatefully at him, and he smirked right back at her. Then suddenly, the smirk was wiped right off his face as he dived at Chrome, snarling. Her eye went wide as she leaped aside to avoid him. However, it seemed that he wasn't aiming at her.

Mukuro had come.

The purple-headed male gripped Hibari's right wrist tightly while Hibari did the same with Mukuro's. He chuckled eerily.

"Kufufufu. Oya, oya, what a nice little surprise here." The skylark growled in return.

"What the hell are you doing here herbivore?" He hissed. "_I'll bite you to death_." Chrome stared as her boyfriend pushed Hibari away, laughing madly.

"Kufufufu~! Are you ready to bow down to me, again?" Hibari growled threateningly at the other male.

"You ordered the attack on me last night?" Hibari hissed. Chrome blinked.

"Mukuro-?" She said hesitantly. And, without any warning, Mukuro pulled a knife out and stabbed Hibari in the stomach, all the while laughing madly.

Chrome froze as Hibari slowly sank to his knees, blood dripping sluggishly onto the tiles of the kitchen floor. The doctor's mouth opened for air as Hibari crumpled to the ground, groaning. Forgetting that Mukuro was there, she reached out timidly to touch Hibari's still form. Chrome forced the words out of her mouth, still paralyzed with shock.

"H-Hibari-san-?"

**_*Owari*_**

**_MWAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Don't kill me! DX So…Reviews? _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

"_Kufufufu~! Are you ready to bow down to me, again?" Hibari growled threateningly at the other male. _

"_You ordered the attack on me last night?" Hibari hissed. Chrome blinked. _

"_Mukuro-?" She said hesitantly. And, without any warning, Mukuro pulled a knife out and stabbed Hibari in the stomach, all the while laughing madly._

_Chrome froze as Hibari slowly sank to his knees, blood dripping sluggishly onto the tiles of the kitchen floor. The doctor's mouth opened for air as Hibari crumpled to the ground. Forgetting that Mukuro was there, she reached out timidly to touch Hibari's still form. Chrome forced the words out of her mouth, still paralyzed with shock. _

"_H-Hibari-san-?" _

_~1896~_

Chrome stared at Hibari's still body in disbelief. The blood pooled around the skylark, Chrome touched the blood gently with her fingers. When she pulled her fingers away, they were stained red. Then Chrome jolted herself into action.

The doctor turned the man over gently to look over him. Hibari groaned and gritted his teeth, clutching his abdomen tighter. She pulled his hands off.

"No, you'll infect them with your dirty hands!" She protested. Leaning closer, she inspected the wound. Mukuro had pulled the knife out, there was nothing blocking the flow of blood. She froze at the thought, and she turned slowly to look at Mukuro.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go!" He said, pulling her towards the door.

"Let go of her, herbivore!" Hibari hissed from the ground. Mukuro ignored him and continued to pull her; Chrome struggled to get out of his grip.

"Mukuro-san! Why did you do that?" The doctor pulled herself out of his grip, eye wide. She was going to die here. Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes.

"He's a killer, Chrome. We need to go." He repeated, and he grasped her arm again. She wriggled out of his grip and stumbled backwards, falling hard onto the ground. Shaking her hair out of her face, she glared at Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san, he's going to die!" That possessive feeling came again, and without another thought, the doctor turned around and scrambled to her feet, running towards the man.

She knelt down beside Hibari, looking over him, running through steps in her mind. When he began coughing, she panicked.

"Hibari-san-!" She said desperately, opening his mouth to see if his airway was blocked. Although the knife wound was nowhere near his chest, there was a chance that he could be choking on his own blood. Chrome felt sick at the thought.

Peering into his mouth, the doctor checked his airways.

Clear.

She sighed in relief and pulled back. Hibari looked disgusted, licking his lips, glaring daggers at the doctor. Chrome then stood up, rummaging through her kitchen drawers for gloves. The doctor took out plastic bags; these would have to do. Slipping them on, she knelt by Hibari again, unbuttoning his shirt. "Okay, okay," she mumbled to herself, internally panicking. She had long forgotten about Mukuro, who was standing behind her.

"Calm down, herbivore," Hibari panted, gritting his teeth. "I've been through worse." She glared at him for a second before his eyes started to glaze over. Chrome frantically mumbled steps to herself.

"Stop the blood, stop the blood-!" she partially yelled to herself. Pulling a credit card out of her pocket she proceeded to block the wound. Although it was gross, it was a procedure that first aid training suggested because the credit card was a handy item that many people had on them; it also blocked the blood and prevented a stabbed lung from collapsing by blocking air from entering the wound.

"Hibari-san," she began, softly and firmly. "You need to stay awake, okay?" He blinked hard, and looked at her.

"I'm not going to… sleep, stupid herbivore." He said, and grunted slightly in pain when she jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Don't talk," she said, and rummaged through her purse, ignoring the fact that she was staining it with blood. She took out her phone with shaky fingers, and dialed Fran.

"'_lo?" _Fran answered. Chrome swallowed.

"Fran, Hibari-san's been attacked by M-mnf!" A hand came down on her mouth and she scrabbled uselessly at the back of his hand. Another arm went around her waist, and the doctors struggled to get out of the attacker's grip. She dropped the phone.

"_Chrome? What's going on?_" Fran said, starting to panic. Chrome couldn't _breathe._ The attacker was covering both her nose and mouth.

"Mmm! Mmmff!" She screamed through his hands.

"Be quiet," Mukuro hissed. "Do not tell your cousin that I attacked him." Chrome began to feel dizzy, eyes watering.

"Let _go_ of her, herbivore!" Hibari hissed from nowhere, and the hand around her mouth and nose disappeared. She coughed hard, gasping for air as black dots swam before her eyes. Faintly, she heard sounds of scuffling. Turning around, she saw Hibari struggling with Mukuro.

Mukuro was winning, and Hibari began to falter, dizzy from the loss of blood. Chrome scrambled to her feet and jumped onto Mukuro's back.

"Mukuro-san-!" She yelled. "Stop! You'll hurt him!"

"Chrome," he grunted, and pulled her off just as Hibari collapsed to the ground.

"Hibari-san!" She cried out. "Are-ugh!" She was cut off as the wind was knocked out of her. Mukuro had slung her to the ground and had gotten on top of her. Blearily, she looked at her boyfriend.

"Chrome," he said with a desperation she couldn't describe. "Tell me, do you love me?" She blinked, not able to comprehend what he said.

"M-Mukuro-san?" She mumbled. "I-I- w-wha-?"

"My cute Chrome," He said, his gaze hardening. "He is a killer. You cannot trust him, do you understand?" She gazed at him, feeling a strange warmth lulling her. His red eye seemed to glow so brightly, and were those _numbers_ spinning in his red eye?

"He is a _killer_. Do _not_ trust him." Then everything began to spin and she found herself believing him. Of course Hibari was a killer! How could she have not known that? His cold exterior, his stony eyes, his-

She shook her head wildly. "No, Mukuro-san, he's not a killer!" Her boyfriend looked stunned before his gaze hardened. He glared at her ferociously, and she shrank back, scared. Then Hibari loomed up behind Mukuro and knocked him out cold with his tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san!" She cried out in relief. Hibari glared at the still body before kicking it.

"Stupid herbivore," he muttered angrily. The doctor grinned before remembering that he was hurt. She hastily stood up and checked his wound, but then he held her away. "Don't," he warned her.

"H-Hibari-san?" She asked uncertainly. The skylark sniffed disdainfully, brushing back his jet-black hair.

"I'm okay." She scowled at him, tossing her long hair back and crossing her arms.

"You most certainly are not! You got _stabbed_, you stupid cow!" He raised an eyebrow and nudged Mukuro with his toe, looking disinterested.

"I'm okay, herbivore. But, tell me, how did you resist him?" She blinked.

"Huh?" She said stupidly.

"How did you resist this stupid pineapple herbivore?" The skylark stared at her, and she struggled to answer, for she was distracted by his eyes.

"Um, I don't know… I-oh _kami-sama!_" She yelped when her bracelet began to shine. Hibari whipped out his tonfas and glared at her charm bracelet. "What's going _on_?"

The frog charm glowed brightly, before they heard sweet, clear notes of music floating through the air. The skylark's eyes narrowed as the music faded away and the bracelet stopped glowing. She held her arm far away from herself, staring at it with suspicion.

"Fran said it would bring music, but I didn't think he meant it literally." She said, warily staring at her wrist. Hibari looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling her out of the house. She winced at his iron grip and fought to get out of it. "H-Hibari-san! You're hurting me!"

He loosened his grip a little, but continued to pull her out of the house. "W-Where are we going, Hibari-san?" He glanced back.

"Away," he said simply. "It's too dangerous for you to stay." She didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he pushed her into the car and slammed the door. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "Hibari-san, I demand that you tell-,"

"Herbivore," he said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this. And to make up for this, I am going to protect you." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I still don't under-," The skylark stamped on the pedal and they tore out of the driveway. Hibari looked determined as he stared at the road. "Hibari-san! What do you mean?" A sinking sense of dread was coming over her.

"They were after me," he began, eyes still on the road. "And I had thought that they wouldn't have noticed you because you were innocent. But your cover's been blown." She rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, Hibari-san, but do you really think I'm that stupid to believe-," Then she heard a bang, and she yelped as the glass behind her exploded. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Told you." was all he said as another bang resounded. "They're after you, and they will stop at nothing to get you."

_***Owari***_

_**Done! Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Thank you so much, chquine-harvinellisse for beta-ing everything!_**

**_OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING THE WRONG STORY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, READERS! DX_**

_"Herbivore," he said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this. And to make up for this, I am going to protect you." She furrowed her brows in confusion. _

_"I still don't under-," The skylark stamped on the pedal and they tore out of the driveway. Hibari looked determined as he stared at the road. "Hibari-san! What do you mean?" A sinking sense of dread was coming over her. _

_"They were after me," he began, eyes still on the road. "And I had thought that they wouldn't have noticed you because you were innocent. But your cover's been blown." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Nice try, Hibari-san, but do you really think I'm that stupid to believe-," Then she heard a bang, and she yelped as the glass behind her exploded. Hibari narrowed his eyes._

_"Told you." was all he said as another bang resounded. "They're after you, and they will stop at nothing to get you." _

_~1896~_

"Get down!" Hibari snapped, and Chrome cowered in her seat as Hibari swerved violently. Horns beeped and people swore; in return to this, Hibari drove stamped on the pedal, heading for one of the less populated roads. Another bang resounded, and he cursed as a hole appeared in the dashboard. Chrome's eye went wide.

"Holy, mother of _pearl_!" She yelped. "Are they _shooting_ us?" The skylark chose not to reply, concentrating on the road. Chrome closed her eye as the man suddenly twisted the wheel rather violently, causing the whole car to turn. Then he yanked the shift and switched it to reverse. Stamping on the pedal, he drove backwards. The doctor cowered in her seat.

This couldn't be happening.

This was like something out of a freaking _movie._

Her life was normal; she had a good job, a steady relationship with her boyfriend, and was living happily with her cousin and his crazy boyfriend. But when she helped a man on the side of the road, in less than twenty-four-freaking-hours her life had been turned upside down.

First it was waking up next to an unknown man, then her boyfriend turned out to be crazy, then now they were being _shot_ at. Chrome buried her head into the seat cushion.

"Kami-sama, oh, what did I do wrong?" She wailed into the seat. Hibari glared at her as he pulled out his phone and pressed a button. Shoving his phone back into his suit pocket, he glared at her.

"Shut up, herbivore!" The skylark snarled. "I need to concentra-!"

Another bang echoed, and the rearview mirror snapped off. Chrome's eye went wide. "Oh, we're _dead!_"

"Herbivore, I need you to focus on the back, okay? Right now, I need to concentrate on taking these herbivores out!" Whimpering, Chrome slowly got up and turned around, looking for cars that were coming their way. Hibari drove backwards, eagle eyes on the car following. A hand popped out of the following car's side. It was holding a gun.

Hibari snarled as the last of the glass cracked and slipped off, leaving an open hole in the windshield. He twisted the car around so he was facing the proper way again. Chrome felt sick.

"Herbivore," he said calmly, and the doctor looked up. "Take this," he commanded, handing her a gun.

A real, freaking, silver _gun._

"You're kidding!" She shrieked. "I can't shoot a _gun!_ I'm a doctor, not a serial killer!" He glared at her coldly.

"Kill," he said icily, "Or get killed." The doctor stared at the gun in a pale hand and hesitantly took it, wrapping her fingers around the cool metal.

With a steady hand, she pointed it at the back window and fired. She blinked. It only made a little sound, not a huge bang like the others.

"I silenced it." Hibari said, as if reading her thoughts. She peeked out from behind her seat and felt a little satisfied that there was a little hole in the other car's windshield. However, at that moment, a hand popped out, holding a weird thing in his hand.

As she turned to question the skylark, he cursed violently. He dove for her and they jumped out of the window with Hibari holding her tightly. Together, they tumbled out onto the road as their car exploded.

Chrome felt winded. The breath had been knocked out of her body, and there were a few scrapes here and there. Hibari had protected her. She turned to face the skylark, who was lying on top of her, not moving. She heard a car rev, and saw the car approaching them. She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in her body.

"Hibari-san!" She wheezed, shaking him. "Get up, come on, we need to go, the car's coming!" He groaned, his face on the road. Slowly, he pushed himself up, eagle eyes still right as ever. She breathed out in relief.

"Thank goodness, Hibari-san, come on, they're coming." She grabbed an arm and hauled him up. The car was coming closer. "Oh, Kami, what do I do, what do I do?" She said frantically. Hibari growled at the oncoming car, but he couldn't move.

Chrome began hyperventilating as the car screeched to a stop in front of them. Mukuro hopped out, looking worried.

"My cute Chrome, get away from him," he said quietly, mismatched eyes glaring coldly at the injured skylark. Chrome shook her head wildly.

"He's not a killer, Mukuro-san, he's not!" She protested, letting Hibari lean on her. By the looks of it, the skylark's leg seemed to be broken; it was held at an awkward angle and Hibari refused to put any of his weight on it.

"Chrome, he has killed a lot of people. It's his job. You're next on his list." Said the soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. She hesitated. "Chrome," he said warningly.

"I don't get that vibe from him, Mukuro-san. On the subject of killing, why were you shooting us?" Mukuro stiffened.

"I-," he didn't get to finish, for the next moment, he crumpled to the ground. Behind Mukuro, a tall, muscled man with spiky black hair stood, glaring coolly at the crumpled body. He had dark, chocolate eyes with tanned skin and a scar on his chin. A katana was hanging over hanging over his shoulder, and one hand was still held up in an attack position.

"Took you long enough, idiot-herbivore," Hibari grunted. Chrome blinked. The skylark knew him?

The man donned a suit; the white shirt not tucked in and crumpled, his blue tie messily blowing in the wind. His face split into a grin, and the drastic change was astounding. He looked happy and carefree. Putting his head behind his head, he spoke.

"Maa, maa, Hibari-senpai, is this how you greet me when I just saved your life?" Hibari glared.

"You didn't," he said stubbornly. "I could've taken care of that pineapple herbivore myself." The doctor now looked at Hibari.

"'Pineapple'?" She questioned. The man laughed as Hibari shrugged, wincing a little.

"That stupid hairstyle of his is shaped like a pineapple." He stated. Chrome stared, and turned back to the unknown man.

"U-Um, thank you for saving-,"

"Helping," the skylark interjected. Chrome glared at him with her one good eye before turning back to the man.

"Thank you for _helping_ us. I'm Chrome Dokuro." She introduced herself, extending a hand with difficulty; Hibari was heavy. The man laughed, his brown eyes dancing with amusement. He walked up and took Hibari from her, supporting him.

"Ahahaha, it's okay! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, and you can call me-,"

"'The idiot herbivore'," Hibari muttered irritatedly under his breath. Yamamoto kicked him, still smiling. Chrome tried not to giggle.

"You can call me Takeshi!" He continued happily. Chrome nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I should be going now, if you don't mind, could you give me a li-?"

"No," Hibari cut in rudely. "You can't go back." The doctor stared at him.

"B-But Fran will be worried, and the police will come after you and-!"

"Idiot-herbivore," the skylark turned to Takeshi, "She cannot leave. They are after her." Takeshi looked surprised.

"What? Why?" he asked. Hibari's eyes narrowed and he muttered something she couldn't hear. Takeshi's eyes widened and he turned to look at Chrome.

"You're serious," he said stupidly to Hibari. Hibari twitched, and nodded. Chrome was confused, but she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why do they want me?" She demanded angrily. "I deserve to know, it's about me, after all-,"

"Dokuro-san," Takeshi interrupted. "We need to leave before they send back-up." the doctor blinked.

"W-What?" Takeshi smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but you really can't leave, or they'll kill you. Because you've been pulled into this, we'll make sure that you don't get hurt, alright? But now we need to go back, Spanner'll be expecting us." Chrome blinked.

"Huh? W-Wait, I can't leave! I have a job, and everyone will notice and-!"

"Spanner and Shouichi will cover your tracks. Don't worry, we're professional." Takeshi said, winking. Gesturing for her to follow, he supported Hibari to the car. Chrome bit her lip, looking at Mukuro.

"W-What about Mukuro-san?" She called, running after him. Takeshi looked back, looking astonished.

"You know this maniac?" He said incredulously. The doctor nibbled her lip, playing with her long hair.

"He-,"

"Was her boyfriend." Hibari interrupted, smirking cheekily at her. The doctor fumed silently, and silently vowed to clean his wounds roughly. Takeshi stared before opening the car door and plopping Hibari inside it. The skylark hissed in pain.

"Watch it, herbivore!"

"Don't be a baby," Takeshi shot back, and he slammed the door. Turning around, the happy man smiled at her. "Y'see, Mukuro's a wanted killer in many countries. He's killed many of our friends." Takeshi's expression darkened for a moment before brightening up again.

"Anyway, why don't you join us? There's nowhere for you to go right? What was your job again?"

"I-I'm a doctor…" She trailed off quietly, before determination surged through her. Mukuro had lied to her, that bastard. She looked up at the tall man, eye glittering with resolution. "And I want in." She finished firmly. Takeshi grinned, and held out a hand.

"Welcome aboard!"

**_*Owari*_**

**_I love Yamamoto. 'Nuff said. Sorry for this super long chappie. Anyway, reviews? _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Thank you so much, _****_chquine-harvinellisse for beta-ing everything!_**

_"Anyway, why don't you join us? There's nowhere for you to go right? What was your job again?" _

_"I-I'm a doctor…" She trailed off quietly, before determination surged through her. Mukuro had lied to her, that bastard. She looked up at the tall man, eye glittering with resolution. "And I want in." She finished firmly. Takeshi grinned, and held out a hand._

_"Welcome aboard, Missy!"_

_~1896~_

Chrome took his hand and shook it. He opened the car door like a gentleman and let her in. Hibird flew in after her. Roll was already in Hibari's hands. Takeshi then hopped in and drove away just as police sirens began blaring. Chrome turned back to look at Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san, are you okay?" He glared daggers at her.

"Do I look okay, herbivore?" She put her hands up quickly.

"Just asking," she said hurriedly. She closed her eye; she was leaving everything behind. Fran would be devastated, Bel would be angry, and Tsuna, Kyoko, and the others would be confused. Chrome slowly drifted off to sleep, guilt churning in her stomach.

Deep down, she knew. She was never going to see them again.

**_*K*H*R*_**

Takeshi stopped the car in front of an old building, parking it. Poking Chrome gently, he woke her up.

"Dokuro-san, come on," he said softly. She mumbled in protest before opening an eye blearily. He smiled at her reassuringly before opening the back door to help Hibari. Looping the injured skylark's arm over his broad shoulders, the trio walked to the old building.

The doctor looked around curiously. The sword-wielding man grinned and kicked an old, innocent-looking pail. It turned over, revealing a very high-tech panel of buttons. Leaning down, he pressed a few buttons before the floor opened up, the wooden planks sliding apart like sliding doors. Takeshi gestured with one hand.

"After you," he said politely, and Chrome carefully stepped down the stairs. After Takeshi followed her, the floor closed up again. There, they met another door, but this time it was heavy and metallic. There was a little hole on the side of the panel, where Takeshi carefully placed his ring into it. As Chrome watched this curiously, he explained it to her:

"Each of us are given rings to identify ourselves, along with a code. The code is used to open the first barrier, and the ring is used to open the second." The panel beeped, and the doors slid open. Takeshi grinned at Chrome's look of shock.

They walked in, and after turning through several winding corridors, they came into a room full of computers. "Spanner-san!" Takeshi yelled out, and a redhead with thick glasses poked his head out from behind a massive computer.

"Sorry, Yamamoto-san, but Spanner's in the boiling room. Either something popped up or he wanted to tinker with his _Goala Moscas _again." The redhead said, exasperated. Then he blinked. "Who's that?" He asked, looking at Chrome.

Takeshi grinned, and jerked a thumb at the doctor. "Our new doctor," he informed the redhead. Chrome bowed, her long purple hair falling in front of her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chrome Dokuro." The redhead quickly bowed back.

"Irie Shouichi," he said simply. Hibari grumbled.

"Nice meeting you too," he muttered angrily. The redhead seemed to notice Hibari for the first time.

"Oh, goodness, you're hurt!" He cried out, hurrying towards the injured skylark.

"You don't say?" Hibari muttered, glaring at the floor. Chrome nibbled her lip and wrung her hands nervously as the skylark looked as if he was going to explode. The doctor hurried forward.

"Y-Yamamoto-san, can you carry him to the infirmary? That is, if you guys have one?" She asked. Takeshi nodded, hauling Hibari out the door.

"See ya, Shouichi-san!" He called over his shoulder, and Chrome also waved a goodbye.

"Stupid herbivore," the skylark muttered, and the black-haired man jabbed him in the gut. Chrome giggled as they walked down to the infirmary. Laying Hibari down on the white beds, she set to work. Takeshi watched interestedly as she cleaned little cuts here and there, shining a light into his eyes and such. But then, when she got to his leg, she stopped abruptly.

Takeshi was interested. "What's wrong?" Chrome merely stared as Hibari gave a grunt.

"I-It's…_healed_," she said, sounding stupefied. "I- that's impossible." Takeshi gave a laugh.

"Mah, mah, Dokuro-san, didn't you know that we're-?" a tonfa came whirling through the air towards his face. The man ducked as it smashed a vase behind him. Laughing, he straightened up. "Mah, mah, Hibari-senpai, no need to be violent. What's wrong?"

The said man merely glared, and turned to Chrome.

"Get out," he ordered, and she looked offended.

"But-!"

"Out," he growled. Takeshi, really curious now, helped Hibari out.

"It's a little discussion for men only. Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile. She observed him, and, obviously deciding to trust him, turned around and strode out. Takeshi turned to the bedridden man and crossed his arms. "What's wrong?" He chuckled, still smiling.

"She doesn't know." He muttered. Takeshi was still confused.

"What?"

"She doesn't know that we're hybrids!" He spat out suddenly, and Takeshi recoiled, shocked.

"W-What?" He choked out, his smile gone. The skylark bristled at the man.

"Yes," he hissed. "She doesn't know anything. She doesn't know why I heal so quickly, or why I'm able to sneak in without alerting any sound systems. She knows _nothing_." Takeshi could only stare dumbly.

"I-Is she…" The skylark seemed to anticipate the sword-wielding man's question.

"Is she a hybrid? I suppose, it seems that she's a hybrid herself, but she doesn't know it." Hibari's eyes narrowed. "I'm still trying to figure it out, but all I know is that she's a powerful hybrid." Takeshi contemplated this for a moment before narrowing his own chocolate eyes.

"We need to talk to Spanner-san. Now."

**_*K*H*R*_**

Chrome stood idly outside of the room, not bothering to listen to them anymore. Their voices were too muffled and the walls too thick. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her long hair. Everything was so confusing. Hibari healed so quickly, and Yamamoto seemed to know about it, but the stubborn skylark wouldn't let her know.

Why?

Gritting her teeth, she paced around the room, mumbling to herself. Takeshi opened the door and smiled at her reassuringly. "You can work your magic now- I mean, you can help him now; he's asleep." The sword-wielding man looked a little flustered after he changed his sentence. Chrome nodded, but felt a little confused. What was wrong with saying 'Work your magic now'? Shrugging, she walked in.

The doctor grimaced; she needed to re-break his leg again so she could set it correctly. She smiled grimly, remembering her vow at the car.

"Well, Hibari-san," she said, looking at the sleeping skylark. "Time for revenge." She said, grinning slyly.

**_*K*H*R*_**

Fran stumbled into the house with Bel. The blonde caught him around the waist, urging him to slow down.

"Froggy, calm-!"

"No!" He said loudly, slapping the blonde's arm away. He staggered into the kitchen, before a wail built up in his throat.

There was blood everywhere.

He sank to his knees; everything was scattered about as if there was a fight.

"Chrome…" He breathed, choking on his breath. He barely felt Bel's arms go around him. Soothingly whispering words into the younger one's ear, Bel supported Fran. Half-carrying, half-walking the distressed Fran out of the room, Bel set him gently on the couch. The green-haired youth was gasping for air, his small shoulders heaving. There were no tears.

Bel wrapped an arm around Fran.

"Shh, Froggy, we can call the peasant police. They'll find the person and…" He trailed off. Fran leaned against the blonde, letting Bel's strength seep into him.

"Kami-sama," he gasped, panting. "Where's that Hibari bastard? What did he do?" Bel hurriedly hugged him.

"Whoa, calm down. You don't know if the stupid bird did it." The younger male gulped in air. Rubbing Fran's back, Bel continued talking in a calm voice. "Ushi, better now?" He nodded silently.

"Alrighty, Froggy, let's go! Ushishi, we'll find the person who did it. We will, I promise." Bel reassured the frog. But the unspoken fact still remained heavy in both of the males' hearts.

_Promises can be broken._

**_*Owari*_**

**_Finally done! This story is moving by so slowly, ne? I be there's going to be about 50 chapters by the end of this story, ahaha. Anyhoo, reviews?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

_"Kami-sama," he gasped, panting. "Where's that Hibari bastard? What did he do?" Bel hurriedly hugged him._

_"Whoa, calm down. You don't know if the stupid bird did it." The younger male gulped in air. Rubbing Fran's back, Bel continued talking in a calm voice. "Ushi, better now?" He nodded silently. _

_"Alrighty, Froggy, let's go! Ushishi, we'll find the person who did it. We will, I promise." Bel reassured the frog. But the unspoken fact still remained heavy in both of the males' hearts._

**_Promises can be broken._**

_~1896~_

Chrome followed Takeshi warily, glancing around to remember her surroundings. The place was _huge_. The doctor would've gotten lost long time ago, if the swordsman wasn't there. Walking behind the taller man, she watched as he opened the door to a boiler room. Chrome's jaw dropped in shock.

It was all metal, and there was a futon on the floor. Next to the futon, there was a low table covered with notebooks, pens, pencils, a calculator, and a cup of coffee. The mess continued to the floor; there were several papers on the floor with equations and coffee stains. There were tools everywhere, and a little computer sat on the green futon.

But it wasn't the mess that had shocked her.

It was the _robots_ that were everywhere. There were loads of machines, and it made the light, silver room feel menacing. Heck, the robots looked _scary_. Takeshi, however, didn't seem to be affected by this.

"Spanner-san, its Yamamoto!" He called out into the seemingly empty room. "We have a new recruit." Chrome heard the squeaking of metal, and she braced herself for anything that was going to pop up. A dirty, bored-looking blonde wearing a green jumpsuit rolled out from under a robot, a wrench in his left hand and a stick poking out of his mouth. Chrome realized that it was a lollipop.

"Yo," he drawled, eyes surveying the doctor with a bored expression. "Name's Spanner. Nice to meet you." Wiping his hands on his dirty green jumpsuit and crunching on his lollipop, Spanner extended a hand towards her. Chrome gingerly took it, shaking in firmly.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro, nice to meet you too," she said softly. Spanner smiled a little before turning to the swordsman.

"So, what's her pow-?"

He was cut off when Takeshi tackled him to the floor. Chrome watched curiously. Spanner got up, rubbing his head. "Ow… What's wrong, Rain-san?" The swordsman turned to look at her with worried eyes before mumbling something to the blonde. The blonde's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.

"I see, Rain-san. Well then, Dokuro-san, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor," she said quietly. Spanner nodded, crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"Doctor, huh? Wow, we don't get a lot of heal- I mean, doctors." The word 'doctors' rolled off his tongue in a weird way, as if he was unaccustomed to saying it. Chrome shrugged; these people were nice, and they were helping her. Takeshi spoke up.

"Spanner-san, we need to cover her trail. She was attacked, and her cover's been blown." Spanner nodded, walking away to sit on his futon. Opening his laptop, he grabbed a new lolly. The doctor now noticed that it was in the shape of a wrench. Typing quickly, his eyes scanned the screen in front of him.

"Alright, Rain-san, Dokuro-san, leave this to me. I've got it," the blonde assured them. Takeshi nodded and walked out; Chrome quickly followed her guide. As the doors slid shut, she voiced her question.

"Why does he call you 'Rain-san', Yamamoto-san?" The swordsman laughed his signature laugh, ruffling her long hair.

"Meh, long story, ahaha. You can ask Hibari-senpai to tell you." He grinned, and walked off. "Right, let's get you to your room, shall we?"

**_*K*H*R*_**

Hibari hissed.

"Damn that stupid she-herbivore!" He growled into the dark, empty room. She had to break his leg again, but couldn't she have left him in his sleep? Instead, she had woken him up and then proceeded to break his leg. The skylark mumbled out threats at the throbbing pain. "Stupid, stupid herbivore," he muttered again. Good thing he was used to pain. Maybe he should ask the sword idiot for help…

A slight creaking caught his attention.

Slipping out of his bed quietly, he hobbled towards the sound. It was coming from the door on the side of the infirmary, where both rooms connected. Flinging open the door with tonfas at the ready, Hibari prepared to knock out the intruding herbivore. He froze when he saw who it was.

A blonde with a bandana wrapped around his head and with startling blue eyes turned to look at the skylark. He grinned cheekily, giving Hibari a thumbs up.

"Hey, Hibari! What's up, kora?" the man was wearing a white t-shirt and camouflage printed pants. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Herbivore," the skylark acknowledged with a nod, putting his tonfas away. The blonde pouted a little, his messy blonde bangs falling over his blue eyes. Crossing his arms, he stuck his tongue out at Hibari.

"Oi, can't you call me by my name? I'm an omnivore!" he protested. Hibari had never rolled his eyes in his entire life, but he had a strange tugging at his optic nerve when the blonde had said this.

"You are clearly not," he mumbled under his breath, too soft for the blonde to hear. The blonde continued talking, oblivious. Feeling a headache coming on, the skylark was longing to sink his tonfas into the idiot's face.

"My name is one that everyone likes, kora! Collonello is such a strong name, and-!"

The door opened, revealing Chrome and Takeshi. Hibari had never felt such relief at the interruption. Takeshi smiled widely, ushering Chrome in.

"Ah, Collonello-san! Great timing! This is Dokuro-san," the swordsman gestured towards the doctor, who bowed. "Our new recruit." He finished.

"Nice to meet you, Collonello-san," Chrome greeted quietly. "I'm the new doctor here-meep!" the blonde, who had been staring at the doctor with wide blue eyes, strode over and pushed her up against the wall. He had used so much force that he had lifted her off the ground. The man's hands were under the doctor's arms, keeping her up. Chrome flailed wildly, feet thrashing as they tried to reach the ground.

"E-eh? Collonello-san? Wha-mmph!" Suddenly, before Takeshi or Hibari could do anything, Collonello leaned in and crushed his lips against hers.

**_*Owari*_**

**_Oooooohhh, CLIFFHANGER! Please don't hate me! Anyhoo, reviews, anyone?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Thank you so much, Chaq, for all of you hard work in beta-ing my stories! _**

_"Ah, Collonello-san! Great timing! This is Dokuro-san," the swordsman gestured towards the doctor, who bowed. "Our new recruit." He finished. _

_"Nice to meet you, Collonello-san," Chrome greeted quietly. "I'm the new doctor here-meep!" the blonde, who had been staring at the doctor with wide blue eyes, strode over and pushed her up against the wall. He had used so much force that he had lifted her off the ground. The man's hands were under the doctor's arms, keeping her up. Chrome flailed wildly, feet thrashing as they tried to reach the ground._

_"E-eh? Collonello-san? Wha-mmph!" Suddenly, before Takeshi or Hibari could do anything, Collonello leaned in and crushed his lips against hers._

_~1896~_

Chrome's eyes widened as Collonello kissed her hungrily, desperately. She flailed wildly as he pried her mouth open with his tongue tenderly but at the same time hungrily. She couldn't breathe. Hibari snarled and ripped Collonello off the doctor. The swordsman stood defensively in front of Chrome.

Bristling angrily and straining against the skylark's hold, the blonde continued to stare at Chrome. "Lal-!" He choked out, pulling against Hibari's hands.

The skylark butted him on the head with a tonfa in retaliation. Pulling the blonde up roughly, he hissed into his ear, "Watch it, herbivore!" The blonde glared at him before elbowing Hibari in the gut. Doubling over in pain, he loosened his grip on Collonello. The blonde pulled himself free and kneed Hibari in the face. Lunging towards Chrome and Takeshi, he looked crazy. The swordsman's eyes narrowed; his joy and laughter gone, replaced by a look of seriousness.

"Collonello-san, take it easy. It's not Lal," he said evenly, hand on the hilt of his sword. Collonello shook his head frantically, his blonde hair flapping. "Collonello-san," Takeshi said warningly, crouching into a stance. Collonello looked desperate as he stared over the swordsman's shoulder. Chrome tried not to shudder at the look that held sheer desperation and pain.

"No, it is! Lal, why'd you run away, kora? I won't hate you, I promise! I know it's you, kora!" He called out. Takeshi was uncertain of whether or not to attack or stay. Collonello continued: "Lal, I knew you were alive, kora! I knew you'd come back to me." Chrome slowly sidestepped Takeshi, forcing herself to be calm.

"Collonello-san, I am not Lal," she said as soothingly as she could. The blonde looked puzzled, before his face changed into pure fury. He stepped forward, and the swordsman gripped the hilt of his katana tighter, but unwilling to start a fight.

"What did they do to you, kora? Did they threaten you? You don't have to be scared, kora, I'll make sure that they won't hurt you." This time, he sounded calm, soothing. "Don't worry, Lal, I won't hurt you, kora. You're safe here." Behind the blonde, Hibari rose with furious eyes and smashed a tonfa into the back of his head, effectively knocking him out. Panting, the skylark stood over the crumpled form of Collonello, blood streaming down his face. Wiping the blood off his face, Hibari nudged the blonde with a foot.

"Stupid herbivore," he muttered, before hauling the unconscious man up. Chrome made to walk forward, but Takeshi held her back. The doctor peered up at the swordsman questioningly. Opening the door, Hibari dragged the blonde out and shut the door.

"Y-Yamamoto-san…" She trailed off quietly, not sure how to ask. Turning to her, he smiled grimly.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen," he said cheerfully, albeit forced. Chrome bit her lip, her lone eye scanning the man's face. "I guess you two _do_ look a little similar," he concluded thoughtfully. Chrome held up her hands.

"W-wait, Yamamoto-san. Who's Lal? What happened?" she asked.

"Lal was his lover. She died a long time ago." He said softly, looking at the ground. Chrome looked appalled.

"Oh," she said quietly, unsure of how to respond. "Um, then why does he think that I'm Lal, if she's dead?" The swordsman sighed, and began to walk out. Pausing at the door, he shot his answer over his shoulder.

"Dokuro-san," he said softly. "Collonello-san is insane."

**_*K*H*R*_**

Collonello sat in bed, twitching with agitation. Spanner cautiously walked up to him, clipboard in hand. "Collonello-san, how are you feel-?" The blonde knocked the clipboard out of his hands furiously, bristling.

"Dammit, Spanner, let me see her! I told you she wasn't gone, kora!" he hissed, jumping out of the bed. Spanner held his hands up, sucking on his lollipop anxiously.

"Oi, Collonello-san, she's not Lal. She's Chrome Dokuro, our new healer." The distressed blonde shook his head wildly, bangs flopping messily everywhere.

"No, no, you're wrong, kora!" he exclaimed. "She's Lal, she's just in denial!" Spanner shook his head sadly.

"Collonello-san," he said firmly. "Lal is _dead_." The blonde refused to listen, crossing his arms.

"No, you're wrong!" he insisted. Spanner sighed and held up a syringe. Collonello hissed, backing up. However, there was nowhere to go. "Take one more step, bastard, and I'll kick you in the balls." He threatened, eyeing the syringe with apprehension. The mechanic observed him with caution.

"Collonello-san," he soothed. "It's alright, I swear, it's not going to-,"

"It's _not_ alright, kora!" the distraught blonde shouted, waving his hands wildly. "I-!" Collonello stiffened, before crumpling to the ground. Hibari stood behind him, scowling ferociously and holding a needle as well. Spanner smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Cloud-san," Spanner drawled, bending down to haul the sleeping man onto the bed. Hibari gave a condescending sniff, tossing the empty needle towards the mechanic.

"Herbivore, take care of your own problems next time." He frowned. Spanner nodded.

"Oi, Cloud-san, what about your nose?" he asked, indicating where Collonello had kneed him in the face. The skylark shrugged nonchalantly.

"I set it before it could heal wrong." He said simply, before walking out. Spanner nodded, and he also left the room, leaving Collonello alone to sleep.

_Collonello grunted as the men threw him in a cold, dark room. Scrambling to his feet, he pounded on the closed metal door. "Oi, let me out, kora!" He yelled. "Lal! Lal!" the blonde called out desperately, pounding on the door. Hearing grunts and thuds, he became frantic. _

_"Lal! Stop it, kora! Take me!" _

_"Shut up!" a man from the other side yelled. "Or your pretty lady friend here gets it!" A loud gunshot rang out, and Lal cried out. _

_"No! Stop, take me, kora!" he begged. The mission had gone wrong; their information had been leaked to the enemy side. Both Lal and himself had been captured, and unfortunately, they had decided to interrogate Lal first. Slamming his boot into the door resulted in a sickening sound of the cracking of bone. Lal screamed in pain. _

_"Ugh!" _

_"Lal!" he panicked. "Stop, please, kora!" Collonello begged and pleaded to no avail. He and Lal were lovers, and the blonde loved everything about the fiery, blue-haired woman. She had a burn scar on her right cheek, and a slender, athletic build. Independent and strong, Lal was indestructible. Both of them were part of the organization for hybrids called the CEDEF. It was in Italian, and it literally meant 'External Advisors of the Family'. CEDEF was to help protect and advise the society of hybrids. Their mission that day was to get information about where other hybrids were captured and currently being tested on. _

_However, everything went wrong. _

_As the men dragged her away, Lal's unbreakable exterior had finally collapsed, showing fear and pain. Peering through the little window in his cell, he could see the pain and terror etched across her face. _

_"Collonello!" she croaked, her warm chocolate brown eyes staring at him, terrified. The blonde couldn't stand it._

_"Lal, I swear, I'll get you out safely! I swear it, kora!" he promised desperately, sticking his arm out of the window. Once she disappeared, Collonello slumped in his cell, all the fight going out of him. He tugged his fingers though his sweaty blonde hair. "Dammit, dammit, dammit…" he chanted over and over again, hoping to get out. _

_But surely, help would come in a few days once CEDEF realized that they were missing. _

_However, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months. Collonello slowly fell into despair; he and Lal were kept in separate cells, probably so that they couldn't plan an escape. The food here was disgusting, they only gave him blackened, charred meat that he couldn't identify, along with a small cup of water once a day. The blonde started when he heard a small clang resound through the room._

_"Enjoy, maggot," a voice muttered, sliding a tray of the meat and water through a little opening. Tiredly, Collonello picked it up, shoveling the meat into his mouth, trying to ignore the cloying, dense taste of it. Swallowing the food and trying not to gag, the blonde curled up on the cold metal floor and tried to sleep. However, about a few hours later, his door flew open and he was forcefully grabbed._

_"Come on, you piece of shit, boss wants you." One of the men growled, his sour breath wafting over Collonello's face. The blonde tried not to gag, and he allowed himself to be led through the hallways. They opened a lavishly decorated door and threw Collonello down._

_"Boss, here's one of the scouts we've captured. He's a rain hybrid, just like the woman we took." At the mention of Lal, Collonello raised his head up immediately. The boss smirked, noticing Collonello's eagerness._

_"What's that to you, freak?" he spat. Collonello bristled, but kept his cool. He was the only one who could get Lal out alive now. Biting his tongue to keep quiet, he stayed defiantly silent. The boss laughed. "Ha, do you still think that you can bust your pretty lady friend and yourself out? Go ahead, keep trying. You'll never get out alive." _

_Collonello remained silent, grinding his teeth. The man's smirk slowly died away, and Collonello grew uneasy. _

_"Where's Lal?" he demanded after a few moments of silence. The man sighed, as if disappointed. _

_"I thought you were better," he said, shaking his head. "But it seems that I've overestimated you." The blonde's blood went cold. _

_"Spit it out, old man," Collonello hissed, stepping forward threateningly, only to be pulled back again. "Before I make you." _

_"You're not in any position to make demands, freak." The boss spat, before leaning back in his couch again. "Never mind, not that I care anyway. Bring her in." he snapped his fingers, and two men disappeared. They waited in silence, and the man smirked with every passing second. _

_The door slammed open, filling the room with a rotten smell. Collonello tried not to gag, and the men threw and old, decomposed body at the blonde's feet. It was missing an arm and a leg, the eyes gaping holes and the flesh molting away. There were several holes in the body, one on the forehead, one on the kneecap. They were bullet holes, no doubt that they had tortured the poor person by shooting their joints. Collonello froze when he noticed something._

_The corpse had blue hair._

_"Wh-what?" he whispered, eyes never leaving the body. The boss laughed aloud, maniacally. _

_"Your pretty lady friend's tough, man." He shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. "Tried to gut me even though we broke almost all of her bones. But as a punishment we put a bullet through her head." Collonello began to hyperventilate, staring at the body. It was gruesome, and the body was missing a few limbs._

_"Oh, and since we're so eco-friendly, we couldn't let all that meat go to waste. So guess where her missing parts went?" the boss sang, smiling happily. _

_Stumbling backwards, Collonello emptied the contents of his stomach out. Oh, kami. It all made sense now. The charred meat, why they weren't put in the same room; why they never decided to tell him what they did to her in their interrogations._

_It was all because she was dead._

_It was the perfect, final blow to Collonello. If it wasn't so disgusting, he would've applauded. But the fact had still remained that the blonde had eaten that chewy, blackened meat._

_The flesh of his very own lover._

_And at that moment, Collonello's mind shattered. _

**_*Owari*_**

**_Sorry for this insanely long chapter. I know that its kind of a stretch, you know, the similarity between Lal and Chrome, but whatever. And it's very gross, I know. Me and my disgusting mind. Oh, well. Reviews, anyone?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_"Your pretty lady friend's tough, man." He shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. "Tried to gut me even though we broke almost all of her bones. But as a punishment we put a bullet through her head." Collonello began to hyperventilate, staring at the body. It was gruesome, and the body was missing a few limbs._**

**_"Oh, and since we're so eco-friendly, we couldn't let all that meat go to waste. So guess where her missing parts went?" the boss sang, smiling happily. _**

**_Stumbling backwards, Collonello emptied the contents of his stomach out. Oh, kami. It all made sense now. The charred meat, why they weren't put in the same room; why they never decided to tell him what they did to her in their interrogations._**

**_It was all because she was dead._**

**_It was the perfect, final blow to Collonello. If it wasn't so disgusting, he would've applauded. But the fact had still remained that the blonde had eaten that chewy, blackened meat._**

**_The flesh of his very own lover._**

**_And at that moment, Collonello's mind shattered. _**

_~1896~_

Chrome walked back to her room slowly, her mind still spinning with the unexpected news.

_"Collonello-san is insane._"

The doctor opened the room numbly, flicking on the lights. The light illuminated the room, and Chrome blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. Her room was small and simple, consisting of a comfy-looking bed, a desk, and a closet. Draped over the bed was a dark purple comforter with light purple pillows. A small desk lamp rested on top of the desk, and books were stacked neatly on the edge of the desk. Chrome looked around and hesitantly opened the closet.

Surprisingly, it was full of clothes, and when she tried on a pair of pink pajamas, they fit snugly. Slipping on a fluffy pair of slippers, the doctor sighed contently and walked out of her room, holding a facecloth, toothbrush, and toothpaste. Making her way to the bathroom, the young woman began to brush her teeth, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Hi!" Chrome gasped in surprise, effectively inhaling her toothpaste. She choked violently, gagging as the foamy paste went down the wrong way. A hand clapped her on the back.

"Hahi! Are you alright? Haru didn't mean to startle you, desu. Sorry about that." Eyes watering, the doctor turned to the high-pitched voice. The owner of the voice had dark brown hair that was cut in an apple bob; her warm brown eyes looked at her warmly. The woman smiled brightly, and Chrome tried not to blink at the sunny smile. "Anyway, what's your name?" The woman continued happily, while patting the doctor gently on the back.

"W-what?" the doctor choked out. The brunette smiled, once again flashing her teeth, nearly blinding Chrome with the bright smile.

"Can Haru ask who you are?" Chrome struggled to comprehend what the woman was saying.

"H-Haru?" the mysterious woman nodded vigorously, brown hair bouncing.

"I'm Haru Miura! Nice to meet you, desu," she chirped, extending a hand. Chrome took her hand and shook it.

"Chrome Dokuro," the purple-haired woman replied, offering a small smile in return. "I'm the new doctor around here." Haru tilted her head, and her large brown eyes stared questioningly at her.

"The new 'doctor'?" the brunette asked with her eyebrows creased in confusion. Chrome stared back at her warily. Haru also said the word 'doctor' differently, as if she had never heard the term before. The same thing had happened before with Spanner. Chrome swallowed, hoping that another incident like the Collonello one wouldn't happen again.

"Yes," she said patiently, although a little cautiously. "I'm the new doctor. Yamamoto-san offered me the job," Chrome said. Haru nodded slowly, although confusion was still apparent on her face.

"O-okay, if you say so…" Haru nodded slowly, before a bright smile broke across her face again. "Ah, I see that Haru's clothes fit nicely on you, desu!" Chrome tried to understand the energetic girl, but it was too hard.

"Y-They're your clothes?" she asked bleakly, gesturing towards her pajamas. Haru nodded vigorously, ponytail bobbing.

"Hibari-san showed me a picture of you, and he asked Haru to make clothes for you, desu!" Chrome's mouth fell open in an 'O'.

"Y-You made this? Without even taking measurements?" Haru nodded, grinning happily.

"Yup! Haru's specialty is clothes!" she chirped excitedly, before yawning widely and waving goodbye. "Haru's going to sleep now, desu. Good night, Chrome-chan!"

And the woman disappeared through the corridor, leaving a dumbstruck Chrome behind.

**_*K*H*R*_**

Hibari yawned widely, settling into his futon and placing his tonfas under his pillows, just in case. He closed his eyes, relaxing his body and willing himself to sleep.

But no matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep.

Growling slightly, his eyes snapped open. The skylark sat up, making his way towards the _shoji _door. He slid it open quietly before padding out into his kitchen, his feet making no sound on the _tatami_ mats. Hibird chirped sleepily, and he gave a little 'Shh'. Hibird settled down and went back to sleep, and his apartment was quiet once more.

Hibari's ears perked up when he heard a little trickle throughout his apartment; it sounded loud, comparing to the heavy silence. Making his way towards the little _plip, plop_, sounds of dripping water, he took out his tonfas. He went into his kitchen, and he spotted a shadowy silhouette. His eagle eyes narrowed. The person seemed to be pouring themselves a cup of coffee, by the smell of it.

"Trespassing and stealing is not allowed," he began quietly. "I'll bite you to death." The person turned around lazily, sipping a cup of hot, steaming tea.

"Hibari," he drawled, stirring his coffee before setting the spoon to the side with a soft _clink_. He tipped his fedora towards the younger male in greeting. Hibari's eyes narrowed even more, the steel blue glinting in the dark.

"Akanbou (1)." He acknowledged, sitting down gracefully into one of his chairs. The man was wearing a crisp, dark suit and had ridiculously long sideburns. A small chameleon sat on his shoulder, eyeing the skylark beadily. The taller man gave one of his smirks, and it irritated the skylark. The man's smirks always seemed to be so secretive, so smug. It told Hibari that he knew something he didn't, and the skylark did not like the feeling of not knowing.

"Still calling me that? Tsk, tsk," he clucked his tongue. "I've gotten over my little… _problem_ a long time ago." Hibari huffed, crossing his arms.

"What do you want, akanbou?" The man sighed, and stroked his chameleon.

"Hibari, what are you planning to do with the human?" The skylark stiffened.

"What?" he hissed. The male said nothing, but he continued to eye him, all the while stroking his chameleon.

"What are you planning to do with the human?" he repeated. "The one you brought in?" Hibari stood up, slipping his tonfas out silently. He bared his teeth at the man, who seemed unaffected by his threat.

"Are you questioning my actions?" the male sighed as if Hibari was throwing a tantrum. He held up a small, clear square of plastic. It lit up at his touch and it sagged a little; it was made out of bendable plastic. It was about the same size as an iphone. Pressing his thumb into it, the man's smooth voice turned Hibari's blood cold.

"_Bring her in._"

"Akanbou-!" he exclaimed in alarm, but was interrupted by a shoji door opening. Chrome poked her head through tentatively, peeking out from behind. Nervously padding in, she waved to the skylark.

"H-Hibari-san," she said, before her lone eye slid to the man's. "You called?" she asked softly, and she stiffened at the sight of the tall mad with sideburns. Hibari didn't know what he was thinking, bringing her in the middle of the night.

The male smirked, and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at her head. He continued to look at Hibari, not sparing a glance at Chrome, who was standing to the left of him. He cocked it, the _click_ resounding throughout the room.

"I'm Reborn," he began, turning his head to look at the doctor, whose eye was wide. His gaze slid back to Hibari's. "Let this be a lesson to you, Hibari." Hibari's eyes widened in alarm.

"Akan-!"

The bang that echoed throughout the room was deafening.

_***Owari***_

_**(1) Akanbou: Baby (in Japanese)**_

_****__**Super duper sorry for this lateness. I was so busy throughout this week because I had to pack up all my stuff because the term just ended. At least now I can update quicker! XD**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.**_

_**Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?**_

_**PLEASE LEND US YOUR SUPPORT! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

_The male smirked, and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at her head. He continued to look at Hibari, not sparing a glance at Chrome, who was standing to the left of him. He cocked it, the click resounding throughout the room._

_"I'm Reborn," he began, turning his head to look at the doctor, whose eye was wide. His gaze slid back to Hibari's. "Let this be a lesson to you, Hibari." Hibari's eyes widened in alarm. _

_"Akan-!"_

_The bang that echoed throughout the room was deafening. _

_~1896~_

Takeshi frowned over his cup of coffee. Something was wrong. Placing his cup gently on the table, he got up, mulling the certain possibilities of what could and couldn't happen in the middle of the night. Finally, he couldn't ignore his intuition anymore. Groaning, he stood up, his chair scraping backwards on the floor.

"I guess I better check around…" he muttered, rubbing his neck ruefully. He grabbed his sword, and headed out for a night patrol. His feet made no noise as he passed Spanner's quarters, then Shouichi's. He was heading towards Hibari's end when a loud bang sounded. Takeshi's wide, brown eyes widened in shock as he sprinted towards the room, sword already in hand.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he threw open the door, crouched in position. "You all right, Hibari?"

He blinked stupidly when he saw Reborn.

The said male was holding a still-smoking gun.

"Reborn?" he said stupidly, just as someone tackled him to the floor, and tiny little bullet holes appeared in the wall where his head was a second ago. Takeshi grunted in surprise when he hit the floor. Looking down, he saw purple hair. He blinked once more.

"Dokuro-san-?"

Hibari hit Reborn with his tonfa, ferociously. "Get her out of here, herbivore!" he roared, bristling ferociously. The swordsman nodded and scooped the doctor up, hurrying out of the room. Chrome looked pale as she wriggled in Takeshi's arms.

"Wait, wait, Hibari-san-!"

"-Is perfectly able to take care of himself," Takeshi interrupted, ducking behind a stray group of boxes and peering over the edge. The sounds of fighting continued to echo throughout the hallway. Cautiously peeking out to check if anything was happening, Takeshi scanned the place. Light seemed to be flashing in Hibari's room, and the swordsman assumed that it was metal clashing against each other. He set his mouth in a firm line, turning back to Chrome.

"Dokuro-san," he began firmly, turning her so her back was facing the mini explosions. "Once I leave, you need to run and find Shouichi or someone. Me and Hibari'll take care of Re-,"

"No, no!" she shook her head wildly, grabbing onto his arm. "You don't understand; that wasn't Reborn or whatever he's called! It's not!" The doctor panicked, gripping Takeshi's arm with a death grip. He opened his mouth to soothe her, but his eyes bulged at the scene happening behind her. Hibari was blasted out of his room, Reborn stalking after him. Reborn's hands began to glow, and the skylark grinned from his place in the crater, purple marks swirling up his arms.

The swirly, cloud-shaped purple marks on Hibari's arms signaled that he was going to go into hybrid mode. The hard glint in his eyes was something that Takeshi had not seen for a long time. It had been a while since Hibari had been furious. But Reborn was not to be messed with either; his hands emitted a yellowish glow and the air around him sizzled- he was planning to melt Hibari or something.

"Do you understand, Yamamoto-san? It's not Reborn!" she cried, taking his stupefied expression as shock. Yamamoto's eyes bulged out even more, and his jaw dropped when he saw _the Reborn_ get his face smashed in by Hibari. The two snarled at each other, bristling. "Yamamoto-san? What's going on-?"

She started to turn, but the panicked swordsman turned her back, hastily arranging his features in a laughing one. "Ahaha, understood, Dokuro-san, but we should probably leave-,"

"No, we have to help Hibari-san!" she exclaimed, and Takeshi sweat dropped as an accompanying _boom_ echoed. Blinking in surprise, she turned. "Hibari-san-!"

Takeshi couldn't let her see, so he scooped her up, sprinting away. Besides, being around an angry Hibari often resulted with _very _bad consequences. "Yamamoto-san, let go! I-," she pounded once on his arm, "-said-," punched him once more, "-let-," The swordsman's eyes went wide as his ear popped and everything went silent. "-_Go!_" she finished, pounding on his arm one last time. Takeshi started as he felt the ground beneath him crack, falling away beneath him, and he fell into a dark void.

"!" His brown eyes widened, and on instinct, he shifted the doctor to his left side; his left arm holding her by the waist. With his right arm, he yanked his sword out, slashing at the void. "Damn it- when'd a mist hybrid come up?" he snarled, recognizing the way the edges of the swirling vortex wavered; the black slowly changed into a dark indigo around the edges. Without thinking, he sent a wave of unnaturally bright blue water coming out of his sword, cutting through the vortex cleanly.

It split into two, dissipating in a light indigo color before fading away completely with a small hiss that seemed to echo throughout the deserted hallway. The booms slowly came back as his ears started working again. With a jolt, he remembered Chrome was in his arms. He swallowed nervously, slowly looking down. "D-Dokuro-san…?"

She stared up blankly at him. She was in shock, he guessed. Then he began to panic, and the booms sounded even closer. But Takeshi didn't want to risk it, didn't want to move her, but he had no choice. "Dammit," he hissed, and sprinted away. "Keep calm, keep calm, Dokuro-san," he chanted at her, gathering his energy and focusing it into his hand. His hand slowly changed; it looked as if the skin was melting off. However, the tan skin color melted off, revealing a clear blue hand.

He placed it over her eyes, and his hand turned clear, giving off the look that his hand was made out of clear water. It stayed in his hand form, however. The stressed doctor slowly sagged just as footsteps approached him.

He whipped around, his non-transformed hand on his sword hilt. But it was only Hibari, how was dragging a defeated Reborn over to them. This made the swordsman blink. Reborn was _defeated_? That was impossible. Hesitantly, he called out Hibari's name; the said male's eyes were covered by his bangs, making his face unreadable. The purple tattoos slowly withdrew from his arm, leaving them a pale white once more. The skylark and his prisoner reached them, and Hibari unceremoniously threw the unconscious Reborn at Takeshi.

"Take this herbivore," he spat. "It's not Akanbou," he finished, glaring at the crumpled body. He prodded it with a foot, breathing heavily. Blood dripped sluggishly onto the tiles from Hibari's wounds. Suddenly, without warning, Hibari slumped to the floor. Takeshi cursed aloud.

"Shit, Hibari!" he laid Chrome gently on the ground and crawled over to Hibari. The skylark was out cold. The room was suddenly filled with a chilling aura, and the swordsman slowly turned around, fear making him hesitant. The aura was fearsome; the power was large. Takeshi needed reinforcements. He needed help, and he needed it _now_, or else they were all going to get killed.

Behind Takeshi was the fake-Reborn, standing up and uninjured. The swordsman's mind whirled. _What? What happened to his injuries?_

"Well, well," the fake-Reborn sighed, shaking his head tiredly and putting on his fallen fedora. "I didn't expect that. Now, I'll be taking my prize and finish both you hybrids off." He continued nonchalantly, picking up the unconscious doctor. "Oh, goodie, you hypnotized her. That's great; now it won't be as troublesome." He turned on his heel, hair swishing.

"The hell you will." Yamamoto growled, getting up slowly, drawing his sword. He gathered his strength once more, both hands turning blue. The blue didn't stop at his hands, however. They traveled down, and like blue tendrils of weird liquid, it wrapped itself around his sword, changing it from silver to a brilliant crystal blue. His eyes gleamed resolutely, the carefree Takeshi gone.

The male raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He flipped Chrome onto his shoulder, smirking at the swordsman. "Fu, this looks fun." His image wavered slightly, like a mirage. With soft cracking noises, the fake-Reborn's skin began to shatter, some of it falling off here and there. He looked like an eerie broken porcelain doll. The fake-Reborn tilted his head slightly to the side, making it even creepier.

"Let's see if I can break the great Tsuyoshi's son just like I did to him," he said, grinning. Takeshi froze at the mention of his father, sword still in the air.

"W-What?" he whispered, his resolution dissipating. The fake-Reborn barked out a large laugh, eyes glinting maniacally.

"Yes! I am the one who broke the greatest swordsman, one of the most powerful Rain hybrids!" he roared, spittle flying from his mouth. "Let's see if his little boy can live up to the name," he hissed, his cheek cracking and falling off. Takeshi couldn't move.

This…

Wasn't happening. It _couldn't_.

And then the fake-Reborn was suddenly flung backwards, smashing into a wall. Chrome landed neatly on her feet in a protective crouch in front of the paralyzed swordsman, purple-hair flying wildly. His one good eye was blank, glaring coolly at where the intruder was flung. She straightened up as the fake-Reborn emerged, coughing. He saw her, and began laughing maniacally.

"Hahahaha! Finally! Show me your true power!" he screamed with glee, his voice ripping up several octaves. Chrome stared blankly ahead, and the fake-Reborn grinned maliciously. "Yes… gather your power… gather your power and show me, show me the true power of the sacred heiress!" he breathed, looking at Chrome with almost a reverence.

Takeshi blinked. Heiress? He placed his hand on Chrome's shoulder. An electric shock went through him, and his knees buckled, sending him to the floor. "Gahh!" he yelled out, pain seething in every particle of his being. "Nggh!" he curled in on himself. Slowly, he looked up as the pain faded away, right at Chrome's blank, cold, eye.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly. "Or the darkness will show you its wrath."

Just at that moment, she began emitting an eerie glow, her pale skin beginning to have scars. The scars started at her feet, slowly traveling up her legs… to her forearms… to her face…

And her violet eye turned completely black.

"Yes!" the fake-Reborn screeched. "Finally! Bermuda will be so happy with this info!" he yelled insanely, a maniac grin stretching across his face. Chrome turned to him.

"Shut up," she said softly, and then a sickening crack sounded. A look of utter shock crossed the fake-Reborn's face.

And he toppled to the floor, his head turned completely around, the body staying still, leaving a gruesome sight. Bones protruded from the neck; the skin stretched to twist unnaturally. The fake-Reborn looked like a broken doll with its head twisted completely around. Blood spattered onto Chrome's pajamas, but she looked indifferent. Takeshi looked on in horror.

"Well," the doctor said in her soft and deadly voice. She brushed some of the blood off her, smearing it on her pajamas. "That was interesting," Takeshi couldn't breathe as she slowly turned around to look at her. Slowly walking over, her soft footsteps sounded like thunder. For the first time in his life, Takeshi was terrified.

Crouching down in front of Takeshi, she stared coolly into his wide and terrified eyes. The swordsman's breath shortened as he began sweating even though he felt cold. Chrome tilted her head to the side as if contemplating something.

"Well, well," she muttered, staring right at Takeshi. "What to do with you?"

**_*Owari*_**

**_Done! Yayy! Sorry for the lateness, being on summer break makes me too lazy to type, haha. Anyhoo, please leave a review or PM me! Oh, and this one wasn't beta'ed by anyone because I was really rushing this, and I don't want to make my readers wait anymore. Sorry for any mistakes. Love you Chaq, for being such a great beta, hope this meets your expectations! *dodges a brick thrown by a grammar nazi* I'm sorry! DX_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

"_Well," the doctor said in her soft and deadly voice. She brushed some of the blood off her, smearing it on her pajamas. "That was interesting," Takeshi couldn't breathe as she slowly turned around to look at her. Slowly walking over, her soft footsteps sounded like thunder. For the first time in his life, Takeshi was terrified. _

_Crouching down in front of Takeshi, she stared coolly into his wide and terrified eyes. The swordsman's breath shortened as he began sweating even though he felt cold. Chrome tilted her head to the side as if contemplating something. _

"_Well, well," she muttered, staring right at Takeshi. "What to do with you?"_

_~1896~_

Takeshi couldn't breathe. His heart thundered in his chest; his blood roared in his ears.

Chrome seemed to think about it for a long moment, staring hard at him with her eerie black eye. Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached out, brushing Takeshi's scar on his chin. "I wonder…" the doctor-now-turned-monster breathed, staring at him with dull curiosity. "I wonder…" she repeated. The swordsman forced himself to swallow; he needed to fight back.

"Wonder about what?" he retorted, raising his chin up so it wouldn't touch her caressing fingers. A slow, maniacal smile split across her face.

"Ahh…" she sighed, withdrawing. "You finally show that bravery of yours." She stood up, her long hair swishing. Takeshi hung his head, breathing hard as she slowly walked away. _Dammit…_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut. He was pathetic. His eyes flew open as he stood up, drawing his sword.

"Chrome." He called out, holding his sword ready, the bluish tendrils creeping down to wrap themselves around his katana once more. She paused, and turned her head to glance back at him. Her face split into a grin.

"Fu~!" she laughed, spinning around. She clapped her hands together happily,

Takeshi swallowed, and sank into a crouch before leaping at her, sending a wave of crystal clear water at her. She laughed, dodged and sent a right hook at his side. Takeshi just barely managed to evade it by swinging his sword down to his side to parry the punch.

Chrome hand had turned black; it seemed to be some sort of shield because his sword didn't cut her. Cursing, he leapt back- landing right into a sinkhole.

"Damn!" he shouted, sending another clear wave towards it. The portal split into two once more, but while he occupied, Chrome had run up to him, a maniacal grin on her face.

"Got you!"

Her hand seemed to be full of black flames, and then she suddenly paused, tapping him lightly on his chest. She skipped backwards, laughing softly. Takeshi slowly lowered his arms in confusion. Why didn't she attack him? Was she toying with him?

That was when the pain hit.

Takeshi screamed, eyes widening as he fell with a loud thud onto the ground, pain exploding in his chest. He couldn't breathe; something was blocking his airways. He turned his head sideways and coughed up a mouthful of blood. He was choking on his own _blood_. Pain continued to bloom in his chest, and Takeshi risked a peek at it, using the last of his strength to look at his wound.

And he nearly fainted.

His chest was disgusting; her hand had burned him severely. There was a large, gaping wound: the edges were black and he could see the gleaming white of bone. It was a mess of yellowish fat, white bone, burnt flesh, and blood.

Blood everywhere.

His breath hitched as the pain came onto him, wave after wave. Chrome began laughing, seeming to find it very funny. "Oh, dear, you seem to be hurt." Takeshi's mind whirled; everything was a blur of colors and pain. He heard Chrome say something but he couldn't understand because there was just _painpainpain_.

Darkness curled around the edges of his vision and took over completely, Chrome's eerie laughter echoing in his head.

_***K*H*R***_

_**A few moments ago…**_

Who was she again? She vaguely remembered where she was, but was disoriented for a moment when she saw the ground beneath her. She was _floating._ Wait, hold that thought, someone was carrying her over their shoulder. Without a second thought, she twisted violently, spinning on her attacker's shoulder and then slamming her foot into his face, sending him away from her.

Landing in a crouch, she straightened up, surveying the damage. Rocks crumbled down onto the still form; the man was covered in wounds. Although the sight was faintly disturbing to her somewhere in the back of her mind, she ignored it, giving a little sigh of joy.

She had never felt so _alive_.

The one she had kicked stood up, laughing disgustingly. "Hahahaha! Finally! Show me your true power!" he laughed. "Yes… gather your power… gather your power and show me, show me the true power of the sacred heiress!" he shrieked once more, gesturing dramatically. The woman sighed inwardly, annoyed.

Then she felt someone walking towards her and bristled inwardly as she felt the air current move; that stranger was reaching out towards her. They _dared_ touch a _god_? Well, they would get what they deserved. When the hand touched her, she sent a bolt of pure, dark energy throughout her body, and the mortal fell to the ground, howling in pain. _Pathetic,_ she thought, sniffing in disdain, but not bothering to turn to the fallen one.

"Don't touch me," she said softly, threateningly. "Or the darkness will show you its wrath." Then she concentrated on her powers, dragging death from the ground, pulling the dark energy up from the countless souls that had been killed or had died on this ground; creatures that had died even before the headquarters had been built. The colors of the room began to change, becoming inverted. Black turned into white; and white turned into black. But she preferred it this way, because everything was so _sharp_; distinct, defined.

The puppet began screaming about Bermuda or something, and the woman decided that she was bored. "Shut up," she commanded, and in a split second, too fast for normal human eyes to see, she had reached out with a black tendril of dark energy and wrapped the darkness around the puppet's head.

And then she _pulled_.

The head twisted around with a satisfying crack, and the unnecessary chatter stopped. "Well, that was interesting," she sighed, trying to brush the blood off. But it was such a delicious _red_, so she stopped trying to get it off her. She had to stop herself from licking the blood off her forearm. Suddenly realizing that there was still another person to play with, she turned around, walking towards the fallen swordsman, stooping down so she was at his eye level.

"Well, well… What to do with you?" she breathed, enjoying the way his breath shortened, and she could see the fear creeping into his eyes; stiffening his muscles and making him unable to move. She stared at him a while, wondering what those large, soulful, brown eyes would look like, scrunched up and pain-filled. She smiled mentally, reaching out and brushing his cheek with her hand.

"I wonder," she muttered, responding to her thoughts. His eyes hardened as he pulled his face out of her grasp.

"Wonder about what?" the swordsman said bravely. She smiled gently, loving the way the brown almost seemed to gleam with a predatory glint. How interesting; he was just like an open book, a book with such a different and complicated plot, and each emotion had her hooked; it had her turning each page to see how he would react. It had her wondering what he would do in the very end, when she had killed him. What emotion would flash in his eyes?

Fear? Acceptance? Hatred? All of them?

She couldn't wait to play with him.

_***K*H*R***_

Reborn's eyes snapped open, sitting up in bed. Something wasn't right. His intuition was practically screaming at him. Quickly, he picked up Leon, his chameleon, and put on his fedora and suit. His intuition led him over to Hibari's area, and he found the place in ruins. He pulled out his gun quickly, narrowing his black eyes. He spotted Hibari on the ground, and then saw Takeshi a little while off, his chest severely burned.

Then his sharp eyes noticed a strange girl: a girl in bloodstained pink pajamas and purple hair. She was sobbing on the floor, terrified. Reborn walked over to her briskly as she wailed in terror. Kneeling down next to her, he patted her back. She looked up, tears in her one eye.

"Mister!" she sobbed. Then her face suddenly split into a grin. "You're so stupid," she laughed, but froze as a gun clicked.

"You think I fell for that pathetic act?" Reborn said in a low, deadly voice, clicking the safety off his gun. It was currently nestled under her neck, pressing upwards into her chin. "Now, you have exactly one second to tell me what happened here." He ordered.

She smiled sweetly, black tendrils coming up her body. "I don't think-,"

"One." Reborn deadpanned, and the gun went off.

_***Owari***_

_**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for this insanely late update, but it's summer, and I'm supposed to be studying crap and stuff! I'm ever so sorry, but reviews might help! XD Oh, and I'm almost done with 'Complicated Feelings' latest chappie! So you guys can stay tuned! Chaq, I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to send my chappies to you for you to beta, but I've been rushing everything so everybody's happy. Sorry about that! *Gets punched* Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

"_You think I fell for that pathetic act?" Reborn said in a low, deadly voice, clicking the safety off his gun. It was currently nestled under her neck, pressing upwards into her chin. "Now, you have exactly one second to tell me what happened here." He ordered. _

_She smiled sweetly, black tendrils coming up her body. "I don't think-,"_

"_One." Reborn deadpanned, and the gun went off._

_~1896~_

Hibari's eyes snapped open at the sound, struggling to get up. "Hibari-san, try to stay still, desu," a voice said, pushing him down. He pushed the hand off him roughly. "Hibari-san!" a girl protested, and promptly stabbed a needle in his hand. He flinched, scowling ferociously.

"Herbivore!" he barked, and she pouted, waving a needle. "Don't do your voodoo magic on me!" and Hibari could feel dozens of needles burying themselves into his nerves. He let out a little snarl at the pain.

"Sucks for you," she sneered, conducting her hands like a puppeteer, and the needles glowed a bright red. He slumped, the needles trapping his movements because they were affecting his nerves with the Storm flame: the flame of destruction. Haru flipped her short brown hair back, sniffing scornfully. "Hibari-san, I needed to treat your wounds, but you always resist, desu! Now I had to use my flame!" The skylark glared ferociously, trying to use his peripheral vision to see what was going on.

Reborn slowly walked into view, carrying a girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hibari, let Haru treat your wounds; Yamamoto's already got Ryohei treating him." Hibari wanted to get up, to see exactly what had happened, before he realized that Reborn was carrying Chrome over his shoulder.

"Akanbou," he said with difficulty, his mouth sore. "The she-herbivore…" Reborn barely glances at the girl over his shoulder.

"Never you mind," he brushed off, turning away and striding away quickly. "I have work to do," Hibari snarled and suddenly-

He could _move_.

Hibari sprang up, yanking needles out of his arms, head, and legs as he sprinted towards Reborn. The man turned around and blocked Hibari's kick just in time, his black eyes going wide with surprise. But the skylark had powered his leg with his flame, and it sent Reborn flying into the wall at 90 kilometers per hour. Right before he kicked, he yanked Chrome away from Reborn. Gently placing the doctor on the concrete, he faced the male in black in front of him.

Reborn brushed crumbling cement off of his shoulders, standing up stiffly. "Hibari, I don't know what's wrong, but everything will be-,"

"No, Akanbou," he hissed. "Do _not_ touch the girl." Reborn observed him silently, before picking Chrome up from the floor.

"Hibari," he turned on his heels as the skylark's strength gave out, "Be sure that you will have to face the consequences yourself." Hibari found that he didn't care, like before. He lay there on the floor, smirking as some weird feeling passed through him.

And everything went black as he realized that the feeling was happiness.

_***K*H*R***_

"Urghh…" Chrome slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and squinting in the sunlight. It felt like someone was pounding on her head. "W-What happened?" she murmured, shielding her eyes from the light.

"You got shot," a curt voice replied, causing the woman to whips around to see Hibari sitting by her bed. "In the head," he adds comfortably, mouth opening wide as he yawns.

"In the _head_?" she squeaks, feeling her head, cautiously running her fingers over. "But- but I would be dead then!" Hibari scoffed and Hibird fluttered over to sit in Hibari's hair.

"Obviously, you're not." Chrome's eye sparkled with the taste of knowledge that was coming.

"How did you guys do that?" she asked, sitting up and wincing as her vision tunneled. "Oh. Head rush," she muttered, blinking a few times to see. Hibari waited patiently before responding.

"We didn't do anything." He deadpanned with his arms crossed, observing her quietly. Chrome tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We didn't do anything," the skylark repeated. "You did." Jaw dropping, she stared at Hibari as if he had grown another head.

"B-But that's impossible!" she squeaked, flailing her arms wildly. The skylark shrugged and stood up, stretching like a cat. Giggling, Chrome bit the inside of her cheek to stop smiling as Hibari glared at her.

"Whatever, herbivore," he muttered, and left the room. Chrome looked around, before sliding out of the bed stealthily, reaching for a pair of shoes by the door. Suddenly, the door swung open as a grumpy-looking man with silver hair and green eyes stormed in, smelling faintly of smoke and fresh air.

"Oi, woman," he barked, and Chrome jumped back in fear. "Where's Takeshi?" She blinked, stuttering an answer. "Where's Takeshi?" he bellowed, stalking up to her.

"I-I don't know!" she squeaked. The man scowled so ferociously it rivaled even Hibari's snarl.

"What kind of Healer are you?" She stepped back, swallowing.

"H-H-Healer?" the man sneered.

"Y-Y-Yes," he said, mocking her stutter, causing fury to rise up in her.

"I'm not a Healer," she said confidently, drawing herself up to her fullest (even though it didn't do much), and she glared at him haughtily. "And if you live here, which I assume, then you should take time to read the sign on the patient's door!" The man blinked.

"Not a Healer?" he asked, blinking his bright green eyes. She nodded. "Not a Healer?" he repeated, making Chrome a tad bit more annoyed.

"Yes, we've established that," she sighed, exasperated. He looked confused.

"T-Then why do you have that?" Chrome blinked.

"Have what?"

"Have this, you know – oh, never mind, stupid woman, here, I'll show you," he took out a small clear rectangle and pressed here and there before holding it up to Chrome, and a little _click_ sounded. "Take a look," he said, turning the clear glass around. Only the glass wasn't clear once he turned it, it was a vivid red with things bleeping here and there. But in the middle was a picture of Chrome with her ugly bed-hair and one eye, but the doctor didn't really mind that. The thing that scared her the most was the tattoo under her left eye.

It was the shape of a butterfly.

"I have a _tattoo?_" she shrieked, grabbing the rectangle thing from the man. "Who the hell gave me a freaking _tattoo_?"

"What's a tattoo?" he asked stupidly. She ignored him, pacing around the room to look for a mirror.

"Why are there no mirrors?" she cried, pacing around. "What's this thing on my face?" The man sighed, sitting down on Hibari's chair.

"Calm down, stupid woman, why are you so scared about the Mark?" he sighed, running his fingers through his silver locks. She paused.

"The Mark?"

He tapped his foot, obviously annoyed. "Yes, the Mark, stupid woman. It signifies your powers." Chrome stared at him for a long while, wondering if she was being pranked right now. The door burst open, and the two whipped around to see Takeshi, grinning and bandaged from head to toe.

"Y-Yamamo-!"

"You _idiot!_" The silver-haired man yelled and launched himself at the happy swordsman. "How the _hell_ did you get your butt kicked so easily?" Takeshi scratched his head sheepishly before his eyes landed on Chrome. His entire demeanor changed almost immediately; his smile was wiped off his face, his body stiffened up, and he began to sweat nervously. Chrome was mystified.

"Y-Yamamoto-san?" He nodded stiffly before turning and walking out of the door, slamming it shut. The silver-haired male stared at him incredulously before whipping around to glare at her.

"What did you do?" He hissed. Flinching, the woman stepped back nervously. "What the _hell_ did you do? Takeshi has never been like this," he snarled, before a look of worry crossed his face. Suddenly, he turned and sprinted out the door, running after the sword-wielder. Chrome swallowed as she flopped down on her bed, shutting her eyes.

Everything was so messed up.

_***Owari***_

_**I'm so sorry that this is so f*cking late! I ran into a MAJOR writer's block, and I had a few… issues that I had to deal with. Thank you so much for being patient, and please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

"_What did you do?" He hissed. Flinching, the woman stepped back nervously. "What the hell did you do? Takeshi has never been like this," he snarled, before a look of worry crossed his face. Suddenly, he turned and sprinted out the door, running after the sword-wielder. Chrome swallowed as she flopped down on her bed, shutting her eyes. _

_Everything was so messed up._

_~1896~_

Hibari paced the room furiously, his polished shoes tapping on the floor. Reborn regarded him coolly and sipped his coffee calmly. "Oi, Hibari."

"What?" he hissed, whipping around to look at the suit-clad male. Reborn merely raised an eyebrow at this action, clearly not scared at all. "Tell me already, Akanbou," he snarled, and reborn shook his head and sighed.

"Hibari, you know that we can't bring humans into Headquaters-,"

"She is no ordinary human, akanbou!" he snapped. "Did you not see the Mark?" Reborn surveyed him, saying nothing.

"I did."

"Then _why?_" he growled, and Reborn finally snapped.

"Don't you get it, Hibari? Did you see what she did to all of us? All by herself? She is a _threat_, Hibari." The skylark growled, but he couldn't say anything. It was true; he had taken all of them in a blink of an eye. But that didn't mean that she meant them harm. She didn't know _anything._

"Akanbou," he hissed. "Leave her be." Reborn sipped his coffee and set the now empty mug on the table, the ceramic still smoking slightly. He turned to walk outside, leaving a fuming Hibari behind.

"Hibari," he glanced over his shoulder warningly, "You are the Cloud Guardian of the Hybrids. You have a duty. Remember it well."

And then he was gone in a flash of bright light and heat.

_***K*H*R***_

Takeshi strode down the hallway quickly, his heartbeat still sounding loud in his ears. Faintly, he could hear Gokudera calling him, but he could care less.

He needed to get away.

"Takeshi! Wait, dammit!" the swordsman ignored him and continued walking forward as fast as possible, blood roaring in his ears and brain screaming at him to get away. A hand grabbed his wrist, and, although he didn't mean it, he followed his instincts and went into hybrid mode.

He twisted his arm out of the grip harshly, eyes glowing with fear and desperation. Whipping around and tugging his sword out of his sheath, clear water ran down his hands and coated his arms and sword as he slammed the offender into the wall, causing it to crack. The wind was knocked out of the silver-haired male's lungs, but he didn't say anything as Takeshi stared at him blindly, eyes glazed over with fear.

Gently, Gokudera placed a hand over the swordsman's large one, which was currently fisting his shirt at the collar and holding him against the wall, the tip of his sword resting against his jugular. "Takeshi," he said quietly, his voice even and calm, as if a deadly power-charged sword wasn't pointing at his throat, ready to kill him at any moment. "Come on, come back." The frightening glaze over Takeshi's eyes lifted a little as he breathed raggedly, staring at a point on Gokudera's chest. The silver-haired male's hands shook, but his voice remained steady.

"Takeshi." He commanded, and the sword wielder seemed to snap to his senses, immediately letting go of the brunette, backing up immediately and the clear substance evaporating off of his arms in pale blue smoke. He opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out excluding a choked sound.

"What's wrong, idiot?" the silver-haired man said soothingly, reaching out towards him. "Takeshi, please."

"Hayato," he choked out, and for once, the silver-man didn't object to the use of his real name as the swordsman bounded forward and enveloped him in a hug, face glazed over with tears.

_***K*H*R***_

Chrome jumped when the door opened, and she saw the man with the fedora on. Her eyes widened in fear as she took a step back, breath hitching in her throat. "S-Stay back!" she croaked, but the man merely scoffed.

"Please, do me the favor and don't destroy my eardrums."

Hibari appeared in the door behind him, sighing. "Akanbou, leave her alone."

"H-Hibari-san!" The doctor exclaimed, relief written all over her face. The said male merely scoffed and leaned against the table.

"You saw the Mark, right?"

"T-The what?" Reborn sighed, rubbing a frustrated hand over his eyes.

"Yes, the Mark. On your cheek." She blinked and touched her cheek almost self-consciously. "Y-Yeah… I saw it. What is it, exactly?" Reborn eyed her beadily as threw her a small, silver object. Flinching in surprise, she held up her hands to block it. The small object bounced off her crossed arms and fell with a tinkle onto the ground.

"Pick it up." Hibari said calmly.

"W-What?"

"Pick it up," the skylark repeated. She knelt down slowly, picking it up delicately. Turning it over in her fingers, she examineed the silver object, which turned out to be a ring. "What-?"

"Now put it on." He commanded, and Chrome obediently slipped it onto her finger, trusting him with her life.

And then, like a miracle, indigo flames burst from the ring. Her eye widened as she struggled to take it off as the strange fires roared around her, whipping her long purple hair around. Hibari merely watched as she flailed around, squeaking in fright as the flames continued to grow larger.

"What the _hell_?" she squawked as the doctor finally noticed that it wasn't burning her. "What's going on? 'cause I swear to god, Hibari-san, if this is some trick of yours, I'm going to do some voodoo shit on you that you'll-!"

"You're gifted." Reborn interrupted, stepping forward and taking her hand, firmly sliding the ring off and causing the flames to dissipate. "Or, in better words, you're _Marked_." Chrome perked up at this.

"That's what the other guy said!"

"You, child," Reborn leant in uncomfortably close, causing her to blush and Hibari to scoff, crossing his arms and turning away. "You are a _Hybrid._"

_***Owari***_

_**I'm sorry this is so late and short! Will update again in a few days! I just had a little trouble with some issues, and I'm trying to get over the fact that Katekyo Hitman Reborn is finally finished. No more waiting for the next book, no more anticipating what will happen next. TT^TT it was good while it lasted. **_


End file.
